Son of Babylon
by Kaosreaper4208
Summary: what would happen if Jaune Arc was raised by Gilgamesh the King of Heroes. Yes this is a crossover, FateXRWBY
1. Chapter 1

**Son of Babylon**

 **AN/ yep another new story.**

Chapter 1

Gilgamesh stared at Saber as she laid against the broken stairs on the second floor of the auditorium. She had a sword embedded in her left leg as she laid, blood dripping down the side of her face. In her right leg was also an axe lodged deep within her thigh. Behind Gilgamesh floated multiple portals from his Noble Phantasm all protruding weapons. Saber laid glaring down Gilgamesh, her eyes burning with anger as she did. Only as Gilgamesh waited to attack her again her face shifted to that of surprise as she stared off behind him. Gilgamesh smiled as he watched her remove the sword from her left leg as she stood.

"Then you have finally made your decision."

Gilgamesh said only for a voice to speak up from behind him.

"In the name of Kiritsugu Emiya, I order you with my command seal..." Gilgamesh chose to pay the words no mind as he watched Saber closely as he stared into her determined eyes. "Saber, use your Noble Phantasm... to destroy the Grail."

Gilgamesh's eyes widened in shock as did Saber's as her Noble Phantasm revealed itself before them.

"Impossible... What are you doing Saber!?"

Gilgamesh shouted as Saber shouted out in defiance of activating her Noble Phantasm.

"By my third Command seal I order you again..."

The master behind Gilgamesh spoke again as Saber tried to resist the command seal.

"Why, Kiritsugu? You, of all people... Why?!"

Saber shouted out in shock. Gilgamesh turned around glaring at the man who dared order Saber to use her Noble phantasm.

"Curse you... You dare interrupt my wedding ceremony, mongrel?!"

Gilgamesh shouted at the man as he turned around aiming his Gate of Babylon at the man.

"Saber destroy..." The man spoke as Saber shouted at him to stop. "The Grail."

The man ordered as Saber brought her sword down releasing her Noble Phantasm upon the Grail that floated above Gilgamesh. The light from the Noble Phantasm being released was blinding as Gilgamesh shielded his eyes from the light. In but moments, the light engulfed everything around him as he shielded his eyes waiting for the light to fade. The force of the blast sent out torrents of rubble and wind at him as he was sent flying back into the wall behind him. When he opened his eyes, he was met with the sight of a giant black portal in the sky. Gilgamesh had no idea what the black portal was but he had no intentions of being near it from the dark energy he felt coming off it. He stood quickly as he watched some sort of black tar start to spill out of the portal falling straight towards him. He cursed as he raised his hand throwing it to the side as he sent out one of Enkidu's chains and pulled himself away from the tar. Only as he did his chains were pulled upwards towards the portal. Gilgamesh had no idea what was happening but all he could feel was himself get sucked up through the sky towards the portal as he was met with darkness.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Gilgamesh's eyes shot open in shock as he looked around to find himself laying in a forest. He shot to his feet looking around to find himself within a crater as he looked around before staring into the sky as he saw the portal he had been pulled into. 'Where the hell am I?' He thought in confusion as he saw behind the portal in the sky where a shattered moon stood. Gilgamesh looked around in confusion and anger. 'What is this madness, did that worthless Grail send me here?!' Gilgamesh thought angrily before he heard the screaming off past the trees before him as he turned to see smoke rising into the sky. He raised a brow at this as he cursed in disgusted at the situation he found himself in. He wished he could ring the neck of that man who forced Saber to release her Noble Phantasm on the grail leading him to this strange place. He figured he would find answers if he went towards the sound of screams to see what was happening. As he walked through the trees coming to the sight of a burning village.

Gilgamesh raised a brow at the scene that played out as he saw a man with blonde hair fighting off large wolf like beasts with white bone masks that are covered in red markings. The beasts were surprisingly large and were bipedal as they slashed out at the man trying to claw his head off. Gilgamesh watched as the blonde man rolled under the slashes coming up behind the beast slashing across its back bisecting the beast from hip to shoulder. The man spun on his heels ducking as he slid his left foot forward lunging as he stabbed out into the beast's chest killing it. The man quickly threw the second beast towards a third beast as it charged towards the man. Gilgamesh would applaud the man if it wasn't just mindless beasts he was killing. 'Ha, foolish mongrel, actually fighting stupid monsters.' Gilgamesh thought as he turned to leave only to stop as he heard the man scream out. Gilgamesh gave a sideward glance to the man as some sort of beast bit into his shoulder from behind.

Gilgamesh shook his head in distaste at the scene as he turned walking towards the beasts, casting a portal from the Gate of Babylon killing the remaining beasts with ease. He walked towards the now fallen blonde man as he went to look around at him. 'I might just leave those blades now that they have touched these filthy creatures.' Gilgamesh thought angrily before sighing as he retrieved his weapons as they faded into nothing returning to the Gate just as the strange beasts faded into black smoke. 'No reason to lose a useful tool just yet.' Gilgamesh thought as he looked at the blonde man on the ground.

"What would make you fight those silly little beasts, you foolish mongrel?" Gilgamesh said as he turned to leave the dead man only to stop as he reached out grabbing his leg. Gilgamesh glared at the man as he kicked the offending appendage away. "You cur, how dare you lay your filthy hands on me!"

Gilgamesh shouted at the man as he glared at him only as the man just stared up at him eyes blank almost like he wasn't looking at him.

"M-my s-son."

The man wheezed out pointing off towards a tree with a split down the center something white and gold inside it. The tree had claw marks running up it as if the beasts had been trying to rip it open. Gilgamesh looked back down to the blonde man only to see he had died. 'Foolish man.' Gilgamesh thought as he looked at the man's sword wondering what value such an old blade would be. He knew it was not one of the Phantasm's stored in the Gate of Babylon as he knelt picking up the sword as he looked it over. 'Has a good weight, must have served this man well. If only the mongrel was a better fighter.' Gilgamesh thought as he figured there would be no reason to leave the sword be as he cast it into the Gate of Babylon as he went to walk off towards the tree. As he came up to the tree he could see that a shield was lodged into the break of the tree. He walked up kneeling as he looked over the shield surprised it was even able to fit into the tree. Gilgamesh wondered how the shield was even stuffed into the tree as he reached out sliding his hand across the shields face as his hand came up across the top of the shields lip where he heard a click and the shield collapsed into a sheath.

'Well that is certainly interesting, this must belong with the sword, now this weapon is useful and unique.' Gilgamesh thought as he took the shield into the Gate storing it with the sword he had found. As he did this he saw a young boy around the age of 6 unconscious in the tree, a small cut on his head and some blood. 'So this was the man's son. Poor mongrel, he is all alone in this world now.' Gilgamesh thought as he looked back to the boy's dead father raising a brow before turning back to the boy.

"You may be of use to me."

Gilgamesh said as he picked the boy up tucking him under his arm carrying him like he was just a bag and continued. 'Even if he is a child he should be able to tell me of this world.' Gilgamesh thought as he continued to walk away with the boy.

 **12 years later**

An airship slowly landed at Beacon Academy docking before the school as a swarm of new arrivals all came rushing out looking over everything in awe. Among the arrivals was a blonde boy, wearing a black dress shirt with a black short waist length coat with a hood that was left open with a red interior. He had a pair of black jeans with gold assets on his waist with red cloth hanging from the hip. He had golden plated leggings that covered his boots and a chain hanging from his right hip. The blonde had a bored expression as he looked over Beacon raising a brow at all the others who stared in amazement. 'They act like they have never seen a castle before.' The blonde thought as he began to walk away, putting his hands in his pockets as he didn't care to interact with the other people. As he walked though he got to a statue at the front of the school's gate when he heard and explosion as he turned around to see the sight of a girl in red getting yelled out by a girl in white.

'Fools already at each other's throats and they haven't even been here for more than a few minutes.' The blonde thought as he turned away not caring about the situation as he began to walk getting past the statue before closing his eyes and letting out a tired sigh. 'Damn my conscience.' The blonde thought as he turned around and began to walk back to where he saw the two girls only to see the girl in red laid out on the ground. He walked up to her staring down with a brow raised questionably.

"I doubt rolling on the ground will let you become one with it."

The blonde quipped with a small smile as the girl's eyes opened in surprise as she looked up to him. The girl shot to her feet in a flash with rose petals as she dusted herself off before coughing into her hand.

"I wasn't trying to become one with the ground."

The girl said with a slight blush to her cheeks as the blonde just hmphed at her as he looked her over.

"Could have fooled me." He said as the girl blushed a little more embarrassed by what just happened as the blonde just shook his head and turned away from her. "Well I guess I am not needed here goodbye."

The blonde said as he went to leave only for the girl in red to stop him.

"W-wait, I am Ruby, who are you?"

The girl asked as the blonde looked over his shoulder at her.

"Jaune, my name is Jaune."

He said waving offhanded at her as he turned and began to leave.

"Thank you for checking on me Jaune."

Ruby said as he walked away not looking back at her as he continued through the academy's grounds.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jaune walked slowly not looking for anywhere to go just walking around in boredom as he looked over the Academy. As he walked though he passed a glance behind him as he saw Ruby slowly falling as she let out a small yelp as she made eye contact with him. She held her hands up as she started to look around as if to find somewhere to hide. Jaune just raised a brow at her as he turned around crossing his arms over his chest.

"What's wrong, why are you following me?"

Jaune asked cocking a brow up as Ruby just chuckled nervously pushing her index fingers together as she looked at the ground.

"Well, I don't know where I am supposed to go and you are the only person who really talked to me."

Ruby said as Jaune raised his brow even higher.

"Were you not talking with a girl in white?"

Jaune asked pointing at Ruby who flinched some as she chuckled nervously again.

"Well no she was more yelling at me, what I meant was you were nice to me coming to check if I was ok after the explosion."

Ruby said as Jaune stared at her confused.

"That's it?" Jaune asked as Ruby just shrugged as he shook his head at her. "You are a strong little girl. Tell me why is someone so young attending an academy like this?"

Jaune asked as Ruby squirmed under his stare as she started drawing circles on the ground with the tip of one of her feet.

"Well you see, I ended up getting moved ahead two years and now I am here at Beacon."

Ruby said as Jaune just stared at her with a questioning stare that obviously said he didn't believe her. Ruby seemed to shrink under his stare before he sighed and turned to walk away.

"Well then what sort of skill do you have that would warrant this year skip of yours?"

Jaune asked waiting for Ruby to walk up beside him. She stared for a second as he looked over his shoulder at her waiting for her to explain. She smiled at him as she quickly hopped over to his left as he began to walk. She went on to explain taking on some sort of criminal at a dust shop and how she met Ozpin, the Headmaster of Beacon, and how he offered to let her attend his school. Jaune didn't say anything throughout her story as they walked as he just thought about how odd she was for doing something like that. He understood attacking a criminal to punish him for wronging you but simply to do it because he was a criminal seemed odd to Jaune. Criminals should be punished but not by a little girl. 'Such a strange little child.' Jaune thought as she finished her tale.

"… And then when I got to Beacon my sister ended up abandoning me and you know the rest with the explosion and all."

Ruby said as Jaune just walked on not saying anything. As he walked Ruby seemed to get nervous as she looked at him to say something only for him to stay quiet. She did a small skip as she jumped ahead of Jaune as she reached behind her as she grabbed a red metal rectangle behind her.

"So I have this thing."

Ruby said pulled the rectangle out as it shifted and turned into a giant scythe. Jaune just stared at it before looking back to Ruby.

"An oversized gardening tool."

Jaune said flatly as Ruby smiled nervously as she pulled the weapon before her chest pulling a slide back.

"Um, it's also a high impact sniper rifle."

Ruby said with a small chuckle as Jaune just raised a brow at her before shrugging.

"Everyone has some interesting weapon choices don't they." Jaune said as he saw Ruby wilt a little. "Don't take that as an insult, I actually think it's a unique weapon, if you are able to use it in combat so well you are able to enter this academy then it must work for you."

Jaune said as Ruby smiled a little at him.

"Yeah it does my uncle taught me, so what sort of weapon do you have?"

Ruby asked as Jaune just smiled at her as he turned away and began walking. Ruby just stared at him as she collapsed her scythe as she quickly chased after him.

"Hey Jaune."

Ruby said as Jaune continued to walk as she tried to get him to tell her what weapon he had.

"Who knows, you might learn someday."

Jaune said as Ruby just pouted as she followed him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jaune and Ruby walked into the auditorium slowly as they stared at a huge crowd around them. It was a sea of faces and colors. 'No wonder Father says this world is unique.' Jaune thought as he heard someone shouting Ruby's name as he looked to see a blonde girl waving her hand furiously in the air at Ruby who just waved back.

"Oh, that's my sister I'll see you later Jaune."

Ruby said as she quickly ran off towards her sister as Jaune simply shrugged and walked off towards the far end of the auditorium leaning back against the wall as he did waiting for this little get together to be over. It took only a minute for the headmaster and the vice headmistress to come out and begin the welcoming speech. Jaune listened half-heartedly only picking up every other word as the headmaster spoke not finding anything important in the man's words. Although when he heard the headmaster say he saw wasted effort in them he grits his teeth as he glared up to the man. 'Stupid mongrel, he must be blind to think we all are wasting ourselves, does he not see the greatness that I am imbued with!?' Jaune thought angrily before taking a deep breath to calm himself. 'No I am not like father; I shouldn't think like that.' Jaune looked back up to the stage again as he seemed to notice the headmaster was now looking straight at him as he raised a brow questionably.

He hoped he hadn't let his hate over take him to the point of letting the man feel it. He cursed himself for letting something so simple as words get to him as he waited for the speech to end when the headmistress announced they would be staying in the ballroom. 'Great, so I must spend the night mingling with all these fools.' Jaune thought bitterly before resigning himself to it as he figured he would go off to get a meal to end his day.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jaune walked back into the ballroom ready to call it a day as he stretched his arms over his head. Jaune walked out of the locker room into the ballroom stepping past people carefully. Jaune walked shirtless through the ballroom heading towards the far end of the room away from all the people. Across his chest he had red tattoo's running up the left and right side of his stomach and chest with two lines making a red x of his right bicep. As he did though he heard a few wolf whistles from his left as he looked towards the girl side of the ballroom as they all waved at him. Jaune didn't pay the girls mind as he simply turned away from them and continued to walk on. As he did though someone shouted out his name as he saw Ruby and the blonde girl she called her sister earlier that day walking up towards him. He just looked away from them as he continued to walk on towards the end of the room not wanting to talk with her only for her to flash in front of him with a small gust of rose petals.

Jaune raised a brow at her in questioning as he looked her over. 'What is wrong with this girl.' Jaune thought as he wondered if his actions didn't show her that he didn't want to talk to her.

"Hey Jaune."

Ruby greeted as he crossed his arms over his chest as he frowned at her.

"Evening Ruby, care to explain what you want?"

Jaune asked as Ruby just chuckled at him as her sister ran up beside Ruby smiling at him. Ruby smiled at her sister as she put her hands up as if presenting her to him.

"Oh, this is my sister Yang, Yang this is Jaune he's the one who helped me earlier today."

Ruby said to her sister who just smiled at Jaune crossing her arms over her chest pushing up her breast.

"Sup handsome, that's for looking after Rube's here it means a lot."

Yang said as Jaune just raised a brow at her.

"I wasn't looking after her, she just followed me around like a lost puppy." Jaune said flatly as Ruby wilted as Yang just stared in shock before glaring at him opening her mouth to shout at him only stopping as Jaune raised his hand. "But your welcome, you are a good sister to let your sister learn on her own over coddling her."

Jaune said as Yang's eyes widened before the tiniest smile formed on her lips as Ruby just looked at him questioning.

"You're a strange one."

Yang said as Jaune just raised a brow at her.

"If that is all you wanted to say to me may I go?"

Jaune asked as he went to move away from the girls only for Ruby to step in from of him again.

"Why don't you talk with us for a little, I mean we don't need to sleep yet we could spend this time to get to know each other."

Ruby said as Jaune just pat her on the head walking past her.

"No, thanks for the offer but I want to sleep." Jaune said walking past Ruby and her sister leaving them be as Ruby just stood her head lowered a little as Yang rubbed her back. Jaune just paused for a second looking back at Ruby. "Thank you really, that was a nice offer."

Jaune said as he continued towards the end of the room to sleep as he saw Ruby perk up a little as she and her sister went off to go and talk with some girl with a black bow on her head. 'Strange girls aren't they.' Jaune thought as he laid down to get to sleep.

 **End**

 **AN/ Yep I did another story and I know I will die from all this writing I am doing why must I overwork myself! All jokes aside I couldn't help but write this story along with the other story seeing as its sounds fun and yes, it is fun.**

 **Leave me a review letting me know what you think of the story. I want a review so you reader people better leave one.**

 **Also, fav and follow if you wish.**


	2. Chapter 2

Son of Babylon

 **AN/ the story continues.**

Chapter 2

Gilgamesh walked through the forest looking over everything around him as beside him walked the young boy he had found a few days.

"So boy, tell me what is this world called?" Gilgamesh asked as the little boy just kept his gaze to the ground refusing to look at Gilgamesh. He just raised a brow at the boy as he waited for an answer only for the boy to stay silent. "It is not wise to not address a king when he is speaking to you!"

Gilgamesh said angrily as he boy just turned up to him with sad eyes.

"I don't understand the question."

The boy said as Gilgamesh just huffed as he stopped walking crossing his arms over his chest as he glared at the young boy.

"Was I not clear, I asked you what this world is called?!"

Gilgamesh growled out as he glared at the young boy who just stared blankly at him refusing to look away from him. This brought a smile to Gilgamesh's lips as he looked over the boy. 'He doesn't want to die, that look in his eyes is that of a child trying to test the patients of his elders. He is defiant but he also knows that he should respect me.' Gilgamesh thought as he knelt getting to the boy's level.

"Fine then tell me this, what do you want boy?"

Gilgamesh asked as the boy just stared at him before answering.

"I want to go home; I want my family."

The boy answered as Gilgamesh just chuckled as he stood up smiling at the boy.

"That is a truly admirable want but that was not what I meant, tell me what you desire that which you cannot obtain?"

Gilgamesh asked as the boy just stared at him confused as he took a few seconds to answer him.

"I… I want the power to keep my family safe, so my mom and sisters don't end up dying like my dad."

The boy said as Gilgamesh just chuckled.

"Now that is a desire, but do you think you could ever gain that kind of power?"

Gilgamesh asked as the boy glared at him.

"Yes, if I try I will gain power, even more power then you!"

The boy shouted at Gilgamesh as he just smiled at the young boy reaching down grabbing the boy by the collar of his shirt lifting him to his face. Gilgamesh glared at the boy as he squirmed in his grip still glaring at him.

"Now then that sounds like a threat, if you weren't a child I would kill you now!" Gilgamesh growled out as the boy just glared at him flinching at his words but continued to glare at him. "You are a truly entertaining young boy; I would like to see what you can become."

Gilgamesh said as the boys glare fell as he stared confused at him.

"What do you mean?"

The boy asked as Gilgamesh opened a portal to his gate of Babylon below them as a golden throne rose beneath him as he sat down dropping the boy onto a golden floor. Gilgamesh and the boy rose higher till they were ascending above the trees.

"I mean I will give you power as a gift, I want to watch as you grow. It will be a truly entertaining play." Gilgamesh said smiling till he heard a strange grumble sound as he looked down to the boy as he threw up at Gilgamesh's feet. "You brat!"

Gilgamesh shouted as the boy quickly ran back away from him as he shot to his feet trying to kick the vomit off his feet. Gilgamesh quickly turned glaring bloody murder at the boy.

"I-I am sorry, I have airsickness."

The boy said as he tried to keep from vomiting again. Gilgamesh glared at him as he held back his rage to keep from knocking the boy off the Vimana as he took a deep breath.

"I will let this slide once boy but if you vomit on me again I will kill you!"

Gilgamesh shouted as the boy waved at him as he held a hand to his mouth.

"M-my na… guh, name i-isn't boy it-its Jaune."

Jaune said as Gilgamesh just huffed as he removed his armor as he quickly summoned a bowl of water as he went on to clean his feet of vomit.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Jaune stretched his arms over his head as he walked down the halls of beacon passing the locker rooms with no place he wanted to be till the initiation began only to stop as he heard a voice call out to him.

"Hey Jaune!"

He turned around to see Ruby running up to her as her sister Yang stood at the doors to the locker room waving at him. He just raised a brow at them before looking down to Ruby.

"What is it Ruby?"

Jaune asked as he turned to face her as she smiled brightly at him.

"Well you just walked past the locker room, but I can see you don't have your weapons so I was just wondering if you might not have known where the lockers were."

Ruby said looking down as she pushed her index fingers together while Jaune just raised a brow at confused.

"I know where the lockers are I just have nothing in there."

Jaune said as ruby looked up to him confused.

"Wait, then where are your weapons?" Ruby asked as she looked him over quickly. "Or do you fight with your fists like Yang does?"

Ruby asked as Jaune just shook his head at her turning away raising a hand waving her off.

"Don't you worry about that I will have my weapons when the time is needed?"

Jaune said turning away from her to walk away only for Ruby to grab his arm as she tried to pull him back.

"Oh, come on Jaune I wanted to see what your weapons are."

Ruby whined as Jaune just flicked her in the forehead as she yelped lightly letting go of Jaune's arm as she brought her hands up to her forehead as Jaune waved offhanded at her as he left her be.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Jaune walked out towards the cliffs at the edge of Beacon where he saw the headmaster Ozpin standing at the cliffs. Jaune raised a brow at the sight of the man as he walked towards him looking out over the forest as he noticed metal pads set along the length of the cliff. 'This must be where initiation is being held.' Jaune thought as he walked up towards the edge of the cliff looking out over everything not looking back at Ozpin who just stood staring into the forest.

"Is a nice sight isn't it."

Ozpin said behind Jaune as he heard him take a sip of his coffee. Jaune just chuckled at the man as he looked over the forest.

"Please, this isn't anything special. If anything, this is a disgusting sight, seeing as there are Grimm that lurk underneath the brush and foliage."

Jaune said as he heard Ozpin walk up beside him. Jaune never looked his way, staring out over the forest watching as the trees swayed with the wind.

"Now, many would be amazed with what they saw, but I guess when you come from the Hanging Garden you see things differently."

Ozpin said as Jaune just shrugged as he heard a loud speaker as someone called all the first years to the cliffs.

"Yes, I see things differently but what does that matter to you?"

Jaune asked as Ozpin just hummed for a second before answering.

"I guess I want to know what makes the world look so different to you then it does to me."

Ozpin said as Jaune just shrugged at him as he heard people coming over.

"So tell me what do we have to do for this test of yours?"

Jaune asked as Ozpin simply raised a brow at him.

"I would rather not have to explain the initiation more than once so you need only wait for everyone else to arrive."

Ozpin said flatly as Jaune just glared at Ozpin through his peripherals before taking a deep breath as he went silent and waited for the rest of the first years to show up. Jaune just stood at the edge of the cliff waiting for the students to show up as he tapped his foot impatiently. After about 8 minutes finally all the students showed up as they were told to take a place on one of the metal squares before them. Jaune just sighed as he did the same while the vice headmistress came up walking next to Ozpin. Jaune just took a deep breath as he waited for Ozpin to explain the initiation alongside his headmistress Glynda as they told them how they would collect relics and how they would make partners. Jaune just listened till he got all the information he needed as he stepped off his metal square and walked towards the cliff.

"Excuse me what do you think you are doing?" The vice headmistress snapped at Jaune causing him shoot a glare at her. She flinched from the glare shocked by the hate he showed before it faded.

"I heard what we need to do and I am taking the initiative and going first." Jaune said. Ozpin just chuckled stopping him as Jaune looked back at the headmaster.

"Glynda please there is no reason to stop him." Ozpin said as Glynda just stared at him in surprise before resigning herself to let it be. "Go I can't wait to see what you can do."

Ozpin said as Jaune just stared at him over his shoulder before turning away and stepping off the cliff. As Jaune fell down the face of the cliff he opened a portal form Bab-ilu as he used it to fire out his twin blade/tonfa's Enki as he was sent flying towards the forest. Jaune flew at high speeds before finally stabbing a blade into one of his swords into a tree he passed as he spun around it as he pulled the sword out falling into the forest. As he hit the ground with a thump and clank from his leg guards. As he stood up he heard a growl as he cursed and quickly jumped forward as a clawed hand crashed into the tree he had landed next to. He hit the ground in a roll and came up to his feet to meet the sight of an Alpha Beowulf. He just glared at the beast a portal opened over his head before he paused and took a deep breath letting the portal fade as he brought his twin swords up before him and glared down the Alpha. 'No if I rely solely on Bab-ilu I would be no different than Father!'

Jaune thought angrily as he glared at the Alpha as he heard a tree branch snap behind him as he quickly spun on his heels slashing out with his right blade slashing along a Beowulf that came up behind him. He quickly cut that beast down as he saw three more behind it as he growled at the beasts as he jumped up over the Alpha that had charged him when he turned his back on it. Jaune quickly reversed his grip on his blade as he stabbed them into the beast's back killing it with ease. He quickly pulled his blades out letting them shift into tonfa form as he braced the blades against his forearms as a stone crashed into him shattering as it exploded against the blades. Jaune cursed as the powdered stone blinded him slightly as he closed his eyes hearing two beasts charging from his right and left. He growled as he slashed both arms out to his side feeling the blades cut into the beast's heads at the same time as he then jumped up as another beast charged him from the front as he flipped through the air rubbing his right eye so he could see.

He cursed as he saw a large pack of Beowulf's coming towards him as he just activated Bab-ilu as ten portals appeared around him as they fired out weapons, killing the beasts quickly. When he flipped, landing on the ground, he quickly back pedaled as an Ursa came charging out of the brush. He just glared at the beast as he brought his swords up slashing across its chest in a cross strike killing it. He spun around to see only three Beowulf's remained of the pack he had just killed. The beasts just cowered slightly as they all back up. Jaune just smiled as he shot forward killing them all quickly before they could run away. 'No reason to let these beasts live any longer than a few moments.' Jaune thought as he shifted his weapons into tonfa form and turned looking around the area as all the weapons he fired out from Bab-ilu faded back into its vault. He turned and walked off through the forest in the direction of the temple where the relics were. 'I'd rather not run into anyone before I collect my relic.' Jaune thought not wanting to encounter someone.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Jaune walked up towards a cave where he saw a painting along the side of it depicting people fighting a giant scorpion. 'Well at least I know a Deathstalker waits inside this cave.' Jaune thought as he looked at the cave wondering if he should go to kill the Deathstalker within. Jaune was about to enter the cave when he heard a rustle behind him as he quickly spun on his heels and shot forward towards the brush. He quickly shot into the brush slashing out with his blades as he heard a clang as his eyes widened when saw a bronze shield before him. He quickly jumped back, shifting his grip on his blades as he held his hands up ready to block a strike if whoever he just attacked retaliated.

"Wait please calm down!"

The person shouted as she lifted her shield up showing her face as Jaune just stared at her. The girl before him had bright red hair but what caught Jaune's attention was her emerald green eyes. He cursed as he realized he just made eye contact with her. 'Damn it this means she is my partner now!' Jaune thought angrily as he lowered his arms clicking his tongue as he took a deep breath as he looked over the girl.

"Who are you?"

Jaune asked as the girl stared surprised for a second before lowering her weapons to her side as she smiled nervously at him.

"I am Pyrrha Niko's it's nice to meet you, I guess we are partners now?" Pyrrha said as Jaune just turned away from her and began to walk towards the cave he had been at before. Pyrrha just followed after him. "Hey wait aren't you going to introduce yourself?"

Pyrrha asked as Jaune just looked over his shoulder at her as he huffed.

"My name is Jaune, now let's get going, we have a Deathstalker to kill."

Jaune said as Pyrrha just paused at cave entrance as she watched Jaune fade into the darkness staring wide eyed and shocked before she heard Jaune's voice eco towards her.

"Hurry up you are my partner right so you better come in a help!"

Jaune shouted as Pyrrha quickly ran in after him.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Jaune and Pyrrha walked through darkness Pyrrha keeping a hand against the wall of the cave to keep from falling over while she could hear Jaune's feet just clanking against the ground. They had been walking for several minutes now and in the darkness, the minutes felt like hours as the only sound they hear was water dripping and the clanking of Jaune's feet.

"So is there really a Deathstalker here?"

Pyrrha asked not expecting to find anything in the cave wondering why Jaune had just entered the cave.

"Who knows but there is the chance of it and if so we best be prepared so raise your spear and shield, you'll be needing it."

Jaune said as Pyrrha just nodded at him before shaking her head as she realized he couldn't see her. 'Right pitch black darkness.' Pyrrha thought as she raised her spear ready for anything. They walked for several more feet before a glowing golden light appeared before them illuminating their path.

"Do you still question me?"

Jaune asked flatly as Pyrrha winced as she just gulped at the glowing ball of light before them.

"No, but we should fall back for now and try to draw it out."

Pyrrha said as Jaune just nodded.

"Then let's go."

Jaune said as Pyrrha smiled at him glad he was willing to follow her as she turned around and began to walk out of the cave. Only she walked back 30 feet till she realized she couldn't hear Jaune following her as she turned around to see the smallest amount of light back. She stared wide eyed and shock as she realized Jaune hadn't tried to go follow her, he just let her walk away alone. 'Ok he doesn't want me to be his partner, does he?' Pyrrha thought as she went to move back to try and help him only to watch as the light died down and the sound of a dying screech echoed back to her before she heard the soft clanking of Jaune walking back towards her. Pyrrha just waited till the echo finally stopped before her as she felt a hand clap her on the shoulder.

"You do realize you were supposed to walk out of the cave, right?"

Jaune asked as Pyrrha just stared at the darkness where she heard Jaune talk as she just tried to figure out what had just happened.

"How did you kill the Deathstalker?"

Pyrrha asked in shock as Jaune just chuckled.

"My semblance is special." Jaune said as Pyrrha just tried to understand what he just said wondering what kind of semblance was so powerful it could kill a Deathstalker in mere seconds. Jaune just pushed against her shoulder as he began to walk out of the cave. "Let's go we still have some relics to collect."

Jaune said as Pyrrha just heard his feet clanking down the cave towards the exit behind her. She just took a deep breath as she turned around and quickly followed her partner.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Jaune and Pyrrha walked into a clearing where they saw a set of temple ruins where Jaune saw Yang standing as well as the girl from the previous night Yang and Ruby had go to talk to. He just sighed as he looked over them walking with Pyrrha towards the temple till they heard a shouting come from above them as he looked up to see Ruby falling out of the sky. He just cursed as he quickly created a portal from Bab-ilu sending out a spear at high speeds that smacked into Ruby's hood sending her flying into a tree at the opposite end of the clearing. Pyrrha just stood next to him staring wide eyed and shocked. He just huffed as he looked back to her.

"What?"

He asked as Pyrrha just raised her hands in front of her.

"No nothing it's just I have never seen a semblance like that before."

Pyrrha said as Jaune just shook his head at her as he walked off towards Ruby.

"Whatever just don't ask about it."

Jaune said as he moved off to help Ruby while Yang and the girl Jaune had to guess was her partner ran after her. Pyrrha followed Jaune as quickly as she could as he came up towards them as they reached them. Ruby just hung from a tree a simple spear holding her in the tree as Jaune walked up next to Yang who just shouted at Ruby.

"What is wrong with you Ruby, why were you falling out of the sky, what happened?!"

Yang shouted as Jaune just clapped her on the shoulder as she turned to look at him as he pointed up to the sky. She looked up as she saw a Nevermore flying above them.

"I think that is why she fell out of the sky?"

Jaune said as Yang just face palmed as she groaned while Jaune retrieved his spear as it faded into nothingness letting Ruby fall out of the tree onto the ground.

"Oh, thank you."

Ruby said getting up rubbing her but as she did the Nevermore overhead screeched as it flew by. Jaune just looked up at the bird glaring at it as two portals appeared over his head.

"Worthless malformed beast dares to try and reach the heavens when it belongs in hell!"

Jaune growled out as he shot out an axe and sword as they flew cutting off the beast's wings as it fell out of the sky.

"No, Weiss is up there!"

Ruby shouted as Jaune just looked to her surprised before turning to see the figure of a girl in white falling out of the sky. Jaune just clicked his tongue as he created a portal and shot out a chain with a golden tip that flew as it reached out catching Weiss before she hit the ground.

"There she's ok."

Jaune said as he let the girl drop the last ten feet to the ground where she hit the ground in front of them 6 feet away. Jaune just walked past everyone as they stared at him in shock as he moved to collect a relic. 'This is just great, I had to use the gate far more than I ever thought I would for something so simple as a stupid test!' Jaune thought angrily as he walked up to a pedestal where he saw the rook chess piece. He just reached out grabbing it rotating it in his hand. 'Reminds me of the Tower of Babel.' Jaune thought as he turned to see Ruby apologizing profusely to Weiss who was yelling at her while Yang, Blake and Pyrrha just staring at him still in shock. An explosion rang out to the side as everyone turned to see an Ursa fall to the ground with an orange haired girl fall off its back. Shortly after the girl fell a boy with long black hair jumped over the Ursa following her. Jaune just turned away from them not caring about what was happening just glad he was done with the stupid test. 'Time to return to the academy.' Jaune thought as he waited for everyone to calm down.

Now if only the orange haired girl would stop dancing around him.

End

 **AN/ yep I made a second chapter for you strange lovely little weird people who read stories all day like me! No look what wrote for you people hope you liked it.**

 **Now leave me a review so I know what you people thought of the chapter and I can see what your strange little minds think.**

 **Also fav and follow if you wish.**


	3. Chapter 3

Son of Babylon

Chapter 3

 **11 years ago**

Gilgamesh sat on his throne on Vimana Jaune sat off to the side feet hanging off the edge. Gilgamesh tapped his fingers lightly on the Throne's armrest.

"Tell me Jaune, how are you?"

Gilgamesh asked, passing a sideward glance towards the young boy. Jaune just looked back at him over his shoulder as he rubbed a hand over one arm.

"I'm fine, I'm sore from training but good."

Jaune said off handed as he turned to look back out over the moving scenery below him. It has been a year sense Gilgamesh came to Remnant and he found Jaune. In that year, he spent with Jaune he had allowed the boy to use what he had called an exercise machine that he had stored in the Gate of Babylon that allowed him to work his body. Along with that Gilgamesh has been firing Noble Phantasms at the boy to help him increase his reaction speed. Needless to say, the boy was beaten badly from this. Though Gilgamesh had to admit the fact the boy refused to give up made it very entertaining to watch him train. In the past year Gilgamesh had to admit he was impressed in the boy's growth in that time. So far Jaune was capable of dodging 2 weapons fired from the gate but anymore and he was pushing it. Still though the boy was much stronger than before.

"When do you want to continue training?"

Gilgamesh asked causing Jaune to stand up as he turned to him.

"We can start right away."

Jaune said getting a nod from Gilgamesh as he smiled at him.

"Good."

Gilgamesh said standing up from his throne as Vimana slowly lowered towards the ground where they could train.

 **Present day**

Jaune stood on the stage next to Pyrrha and a boy named Ren. Ren was dressed in a green Chinese tail coat with white pants. Alongside him was girl named Nora. Nora was dressed in a white sleeveless shirt with black vest over her shirt. She had a bright pink skirt on as well. All very colorful people all who would be on his team. Jaune listened to the headmaster name them off as he just waited for the man to decide who would be the leader of the team.

"Your team will be team JNPR. Led by… Jaune Uruk!"

Ozpin said as Jaune just nodded at the man not caring for his reasoning. Jaune felt a hand rest on his shoulder as he turned to his left to see Pyrrha smiling at him. He didn't know why she was smiling but he felt it would be rude not to smile back. He nodded with a small smile turning back to look at the crowd before him. He didn't care much for the crowd's reactions as they applauded. Ozpin finished up a few more words ending the team naming ceremony. Jaune and his team walked down the stage to get to their newly appointed dorm.

"Do we have to share a room?"

Jaune asked the headmaster as he walked off the stage Jaune's team behind him looking confusedly at him.

"Mr. Uruk, teams share a room so the team members could connect with each other and form a proper bond."

Ozpin said causing Jaune to raise a brow at him.

"Really now I would rather have a room to myself."

Jaune said flatly while his teammates all seemed even more confused by that but Jaune didn't care for that.

"I am sorry but there are no rooms left so you must deal." Ozpin said narrowing his eyes at Jaune ever so slightly. "Also it might help you improve yourself if you do this."

Ozpin said causing Jaune to glare at him before sighing as he turned away looking back at his team.

"Let's go then."

Jaune said his team looking at him confused but followed him anyways.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXX**

Jaune sat down on a bed scowling at how uncomfortable it was compared to his bed back home. Jaune just huffed disapprovingly at the surrounding of the room and its small size. Though Jaune had to admit it was reminiscent of the way he lived so long ago. Jaune had to smile at that though remembering faces of a loving family he once had.

"Pyrrha look Jaune is smiling he must actually want to stay with us after all!"

Jaune heard Nora cheer letting his smile fall. He turned to look at Nora who was bouncing on her bed happily. Pyrrha stood off to the side looking surprised at Jaune while Ren sat on his bed cleaning his weapons.

"You looked pretty happy for a second there, what was it that you liked about the room?"

Pyrrha asked getting a shrug from Jaune.

"Nothing really I just remembered a fond memory is all."

Jaune said falling back onto his bed. Jaune just reached down to his side unclipping his golden tassels. He let them fall to the floor where they just faded away back into Bab-ilu. Nora was on his in a flash when the armor faded away. Nora stood over him staring in awe with sparkly eyes.

"Wow how did you do that?"

Nora asked in amazement looking all around him trying to find his tassels. Jaune just glared at Nora quickly grabbing hold of her pushing her out of his personal space.

"Easy now!"

Jaune said sharply causing Nora to chuckle at him.

"Sorry about that, but how did you make your armor disappear?"

Nora asked in amazement causing Jaune to raise a brow at her.

"My Semblance."

Jaune said flatly laying back down only for Pyrrha to speak up.

"You said that before when you killed the Nevermore and saved Ruby." Pyrrha said looking confusedly at Jaune. "That portal thing you create that shot out the weapons of yours. It holds your armor as well?"

Pyrrha asked getting a shrug from Jaune.

"It holds a lot of things, some things of great value from my father, others that are seemingly useless."

Jaune said not caring to explain anymore only for Pyrrha to push the subject.

"Wait your father gave you stuff to put in your semblance? Does that mean your semblance is just like some sort of pocket dimension?"

Pyrrha asked getting a shrug from Jaune.

"Something like that, me and my father call it a treasury."

Jaune said stretching his arms over his head.

"A treasury, so you store stuff in it?"

Ren asked from his bed letting his weapons slip into his sleeves.

"Yes, but only things that has a proper value or use to them, I won't store pointless objects inside of Bab-ilu."

Jaune said getting a nod from Ren only for Pyrrha to speak up again.

"Bab-ilu?"

Pyrrha asked confused at the word. Jaune cursed himself for letting the name of his Noble Phantasm slip.

"Yes that is what my semblance is called." Jaune said finally falling back onto his bed. "We could talk about this tomorrow."

Jaune said turning over in his bed to go to sleep. Ren seemed to get the message as he turned to Pyrrha just waving her off to get some sleep. Pyrrha seemed to understand this as she nodded and walked towards her own bed.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Jaune woke up the next morning to the sound of Nora singing. Pyrrha stood off to the side fixing her uniform smiling apologetically at Jaune.

"It's morning, its morning, its morning."

He growled at that as he sat up glaring at Nora.

"Enough!"

Jaune growled out quickly stopping Nora as she flinched shrinking as she turned to look apologetically at Jaune.

"Sorry."

Nora said quickly causing Jaune to close his eyes and take a deep breath.

"No I'm sorry, I shouldn't snap at you like that."

Jaune said standing up walking past Nora patting her head as he went into the bathroom to start his morning. Nora smiled at him before going back to singing as she went on to wake up Ren. Jaune just showered quickly drying up and getting dressed in his uniform. When Jaune walked out of the shower Ren walked in, Nora right behind him talking his ear off stopping at the door. Nora froze at the doors face flushing as she told Ren she would wait for him to finish showering so she could continue talking to him. Jaune chuckled at her before turning to Pyrrha who was sat on her bed.

"You look good in uniform."

Pyrrha said smiling at Jaune.

"Thank you, you look good as well."

Jaune said with a nod.

"So let's talk about your semblance."

Pyrrha said getting a nod from Jaune as he walked up to her.

"What do you want to know?"

Jaune asked hoping Pyrrha didn't ask, not sure what Pyrrha would ask.

"Well the way you killed the Nevermore yesterday, how did you do that?"

Pyrrha asked causing Jaune to cup his chin in thought before he answered.

"Well you saw that my semblance creates portals and lets me store objects in it, but it also can shoot out the objects I store in it."

Jaune said getting a nod from Pyrrha.

"That is interesting, I have never heard of a semblance like that."

Pyrrha said getting a shrug from Jaune.

"It's unique yes but that shouldn't be a surprise it's not like semblances are recorded anywhere so it's only natural that you wouldn't know of it."

Jaune said getting a nod from Pyrrha. The two of them began to chat lightly not going on about much. The two chatted with Nora chiming in from time to time till Ren came out of the shower. Nora went on to talking Ren's ear off again. Jaune just shook his head at the scene. 'Poor Ren, how does he deal with her?' Jaune thought only for shouting to catch his attention as he and Pyrrha turned to look at the room's door.

"What was that?"

Jaune asked getting a shrug from Pyrrha as he walked to the door. They walked into the hall to see Weiss running down the hall. Jaune raised a brow at the scene confused before he heard Ruby speak up.

"You heard her girls, to class quickly!"

Ruby shouted quickly running out into the hall after Weiss with Blake and Yang on her heels. Jaune raised a brow at her confused by the sight before shaking his head at the girls.

"Shall we follow?"

Jaune asked getting a nod from Pyrrha and a happy yes from Nora and nod from Ren. Jaune walked into the hall Pyrrha, Ren and Nora jumping out and quickly running off down the hall after team RWBY. Jaune just sighed at his teammates as he stuffs his hands into his pockets as he walked after them. As he walked he was surprised to find all the halls empty and no one around. He figured that all the students had gone off to class. 'So that is where Ruby and the others are running to.' Jaune thought as he continued walking down the halls. After a minute of walking he finally exited the dorms building where he saw his team and team RWBY sprinting down the stone paths. Jaune had to admit he didn't understand why they were all so excited but figured he should catch up to them. He took his hands out of his pockets and quickly ran after his team.

It didn't take much to catch up to them as he sprinted beside them. As they ran they passed by Ozpin and his assistant Glynda. Jaune looked over Ozpin as he locked eyes with him for a second. Jaune felt uneasy under his stare but he couldn't help but feel anger at the way Ozpin stared at him. 'Why does he look down on me?!' Jaune thought angrily turning from Ozpin as he and his team continued to sprint on past the two towards their class.

 **XXXXXXXXXXX**

Jaune sat down on the highest seat in the classroom glad to be above the other students. He would have smiled but choose not to as he knew it would draw attention to himself. Jaune sat behind his desk, Pyrrha sitting on his left taking out her notebook. Jaune figured he would do the same to wait for the teacher. He didn't have to wait long as soon as he pulled his notebook out the door to the classroom to fly open. Jaune raised a brow at this as he saw a cage slowly roll into the room with a portly man with grey hair bushy eyebrows and a large mustache. The man was dressed in a double breasted burgundy suit with a gold piping and buttons. His pants which were the same color as his suit were tucked into his olive boots. Jaune had to admit that the man was underwhelming but at the same time idiotically over the top. Jaune just shook his head at the sight of the man as he pushed the cage into the corner of the room.

"Now then hello class, I am professor Peter Ports!"

The man cheered causing Jaune to groan. 'Damn it he is the teacher.' Jaune thought sadly not happy about the fact that such a weird man was the teacher. Peter quickly walked into the center of the class throwing his arms out wide.

"Now then class let's get the class started!" Peter cheered as the class seemed to listen to him. "Monsters! Demons… Prowlers of the night. Yes, the creatures of Grimm have many names."

Peter cheered while many students all seemed to lower their heads at the man's speech. 'This is going to be hell.' Jaune thought blandly as he could see everyone seem to realize this as well.

"But I just call them pray, hu-hah! Haha."

Peter laughed exuberantly as he looked over the students to see if they were listening. Jaune had to admit the Peter's lack of a reaction to the students seemingly ignoring him was interesting. It seems that Peter was used to students ignoring him during his speech. "Uhh, and you shall too, upon graduating from this prestigious academy. Now as I was saying. Vale as well as the other three kingdoms are safe havens in an otherwise treacherous world. And it would seem that a new kingdom is starting or a rumor of a flying kingdom."

Peter cheered causing Jaune to raise his brow at him. 'So people know about The Hanging Garden.' Jaune thought wondering if this professor knew anything else about his home.

"Our planet is absolutely teeming with creatures that would love nothing more than to tear you to pieces. And that's where we come in. Huntsman! Huntresses…" Peter cheered as he pointed at Yang winking as he clicked his tongue. Jaune felt the need to vomit at the sight and he bet Yang did to. "Individuals who have sworn to protect those who cannot protect themselves. From what you ask? Why… the very world!"

Peter cheered as he paused looking around to get a reaction from the students. Jaune just rolled his eyes at him only to turn to his side as a student cheered for Peter. 'Stupid little man.' Jaune thought at the foolish student as he slowly sat back down after seeing no one else cheer with him. Peter smiled at the one student before continuing talking.

"That is what you are training to become. But first a story." Peter cheered causing Jaune to raise a brow questionably at Peter. "A tale of a young, handsome man."

Peter paused as if for dramatic effect.

"A story of me! When I was a boy…"

Peter began only for Jaune to growl as he tunes the man out. 'This foolish little man actually thinks anyone wants to listen to him!' Jaune thought angrily. Peter continued to chatter only to make Jaune angrier as he quickly slammed his hand on his desk drawing everyone's attention. Peter stopped his tale as he turned to look at Jaune.

"Is something wrong my dear boy?"

Peter asked causing Jaune to glare at him.

"Yes there is!"

Jaune growled out as Peter waved at him.

"What is it my dear boy?"

Peter asked heartily with a smile. Jaune just glared at him making any of the students who were staring his way turn away feeling Jaune's anger.

"I came to this school because it is for the best, I did not come here to listen to the insane ravings of an idiotic mongrel who glorifies himself with fairy tales!"

Jaune shouted at Peter who just stood frozen by Jaune's words. The class all just stared in shock at him. Jaune could see the shocked expressions on all of team RWBY as well as feel the shocked looks from his teammates beside him. Jaune didn't care what they were thinking seeing as all he wanted was to get out of the classroom so he didn't have to deal with Peter.

"Well now." Peter said slowly crossing his hands behind his back. "If you feel that way why not come down here and help me?'

Peter asked waving a hand to the front of the class. Jaune just raised a brow at the professor. 'So he isn't completely stupid.' Jaune thought standing up as he walked down the stairs to the center of the class. The students watched Jaune closely as he walked up towards Peter, Pyrrha sitting on the edge of her seat staring worriedly at her partner. All of team RWBY looked more than worried for him. Ruby was worried because she thought of Jaune as her friend and she didn't want him to get in trouble. Yang was worried because she didn't know what was going to happen so she could on sit in anticipation. Blake was just downright shocked by what she had heard Jaune say and his reaction to Professor Port so she could only stare in shock. Weiss just had no idea what to do.

While she had been thinking something at least a little similar to what Jaune had said she didn't think anyone would be so angry. Weiss just had no idea what to do so she just sat and watched what would happen. Ren and Nora sat at the top of the class staring down at Jaune. Ren just stared worriedly at Jaune both for Jaune's sake and Nora's. Ren had little trust of Jaune but he had even less now seeing as he had little understanding of Jaune's actions. With Jaune's outburst Ren didn't feel comfortable leaving Nora with him. Nora was just worried, Jaune was going to get in trouble even if she was mad at him for stopping the cool story the professor was telling. Jaune stood before Peter staring eye to eye making sure not to break eye contact.

"What would you like me to do?"

Jaune asked a smirk on his face. Port just held Jaune's gaze for a few more seconds before turning to the class.

"Well class this young lad seems more than ready to show the world what he can do!" Peter cheered with a smile. "Now class I had originally wanted to have at the end of class to have one of you show everyone what they could do but it seems that Mr...?"

Peter began as he waved at Jaune for his name.

"Jaune Uruk."

He answered flatly getting a nod from Peter.

"Mr. Uruk here wants to show us all what he can do!" Peter cheered walking over to the cage he pushed into the class. "Now you see I thought that a normal Grimm would be good enough but that just doesn't feel right. So, I would like for you to wait for me to get a more appropriate Grimm for Mr. Uruk to fight."

Peter said as Jaune waved him to go not caring.

"Please I would love to see what kind of challenge you have."

Jaune said smiling at the professor. Peter seemed pleased that Jaune was excepting his challenge.

"Good, go get your gear you will need it."

Peter said only to get a chuckle out of Jaune.

"No need." Jaune said creating two portals from Bab-ilu behind him over his shoulders. Two handles protruding from the portals he quickly grabbed them and drew out Enki. "I am more than ready as I am."

Jaune said arrogantly. Peter seemed to be impressed by the display of Jaune drawing swords from almost nothingness. The class seemed more than amazed by the scene. Many of the students began whispering about what they saw of his power. Jaune didn't seem to care as he ignored the students as he kept his eyes on Peter.

"Good, then wait for me!" Peter cheered happily turning out of the room to quickly bring in a different creature of Grimm. He stopped at the door turning back to Jaune. "Please do clear out that little Grimm, would you?"

Peter asked getting a shrug from Jaune as he reversed his grip on his sword stabbing it through one of the holes in the cage. A dying shriek echoed out of the cage causing it to shake violently before just stopping. Jaune just nodded at Peter.

"Do return quickly, you best not keep me waiting."

Jaune said with a sharp edge to his voice. Peter didn't seem to care about it as he laughed and quickly left the room. Jaune just chuckled wondering what it was the professor might have in stored. 'Let's see if he can entertain me?' Jaune thought hopping that Peter could be more than a mongrel.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

After a few minutes of waiting Jaune finally saw Peter kick the door to the room open.

"Forgive the wait but carting in this beast was fairly difficult, but I can't bring him into the class so I need for you all to accompany me outside!"

Peter said joyously as he waved the class on to exit the class. Jaune just shook his head at the man but figured it didn't matter. The class quickly walked out of the room quickly leaving all walking out into the courtyard where they saw a giant cage set up. The cage shakes violently as several growls echoed out of it. Jaune didn't seem to care but most of the class quickly backed away from it. Jaune just shook his head at them as he walked to the cage putting a few paces from the cage.

"So what is it?"

Jaune asked as he looked over the decently sized cage. It was maybe 25 feet tall and 15 feet wide. Peter just walked up to the cage where a large lever set for him to open it.

"With in here Mr. Uruk is your challenge I do hope it's to your liking."

Peter said tauntingly with a small smile. Jaune just glared at him before smirking.

"Then show me my challenge."

Jaune said smirking at Peter. The professor just chuckled as he pulled the lever and out came a giant Gorilla like beast.

"This is your Challenge my dear boy, a Silverback!"

Peter cheered as all the students quickly backed away from the beast. Jaune didn't care as he just chuckled at the beast. 'This will do.' Jaune thought as he just raised his blades ready to kill the beasts.

End

 **AN/ Yep a new chapter for you strange little supposedly lovely reader people. Now I hope you like this story. I like this story but I am writing it so I naturally like it but what about you people?**

 **Now please do leave me a review so I know what you people think of this story! Really leave a review I do want to know what you think.**

 **Also follow and fav if you wish.**


	4. Chapter 4

Son of Babylon

Chapter 4

 **10 years ago**

Gilgamesh sat on his throne on the Vimana watching as above him in the sky as the Hanging Garden of Babylon slowly exited from the Gate of Babylon. The Garden was like that of a flying city, made of marble and stone with a large assortment of plants hanging from it. Gilgamesh just smiled at this glad he would no longer have to stay on the ground with all the beasts and mongrels. Beside Gilgamesh sat Jaune just staring up in amazement at what he was seeing.

"Impressive isn't it."

Gilgamesh said smiling only for Jaune to shake off his amazement turning away from what he saw.

"I guess it is pretty cool."

Jaune grumbled not really pleased with complementing Gilgamesh but unable not to.

"How many times have I told you to use proper speech when speaking to your king?"

Gilgamesh asked angrily only for Jaune to shrug at him.

"Sorry but how many times have I told you that you aren't my king?"

Jaune shot back at Gilgamesh who just glared at Jaune.

"I can't believe I haven't killed you yet!"

Gilgamesh growled out only for Jaune to just glare back at him.

"You haven't killed me because you would be bored without me."

Jaune shot back causing Gilgamesh to growl at him only to huff. Gilgamesh then turned back to the Hanging Garden in silence. Jaune new Gilgamesh's silence meant he was right. Gilgamesh just didn't want to admit that Jaune was right.

"Don't test me boy, sooner or later you will lose your entertainment value!" Gilgamesh said angrily only for Jaune to shrug at him. Gilgamesh glared at Jaune again before huffing and turning away. 'I have never met such a stupid child in my life.' Gilgamesh thought slowly resting his head onto his hand. He took a few seconds to let some tension die down before speaking. "Tell me boy what do you think people will do when they learn of my hanging garden?"

Gilgamesh asked Jaune wondering what sort of mongrels may come to steal from him. Jaune just shrugged at him.

"I wouldn't know, it's likely most people wouldn't even believe in a flying garden like that." Jaune said only to pause in thought. "Well that is wrong; people might actually just mistake the garden as Amity Colosseum."

Jaune said causing Gilgamesh to raise a brow at him questionably.

"Amity Colosseum, what is that?"

Gilgamesh asked wondering why people would confuse his garden for some strange colosseum.

"Well the four kingdoms made a giant floating colosseum to hold the Vytal festival tournament."

Jaune said only for Gilgamesh to slam his fist onto his thrones arm rest.

"You mean to tell me that there is some Mongrel who tried to make a copy of my Hanging Garden!"

Gilgamesh shouted angrily only for Jaune to shrug at him.

"I don't believe that it's a copy seeing as no one even knows you exist." Jaune said only for a golden portal to open before him aiming a spear at him. Jaune just huffed at this holding his hands up. "Calm down you said it before remember? You're from a different world, so it's obvious no one in this world would know of you. Or have you forgotten this fact?"

Jaune asked smiling smugly at Gilgamesh causing him to growl in frustration but let his gate to disappear.

"I haven't forgotten, it's just find it vexing that someone in this world had seemingly created a copy of one of my treasures. Such a thing is insulting!"

Gilgamesh said angrily only for Jaune to just shake his head at him not really caring for Gilgamesh's reasoning.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jaune brought Enki up as he looked over the Silverback before him. He smiled as the Silverback slammed its fists into the ground letting out a loud roar as it charged towards him. The Silverback closed the distance quickly; lifting its fists over head. Jaune quickly dodged to the side of the Silverback's fists that came down towards him. Jaune rolled to the side as the Silverbacks fists crashed into the ground. Jaune came to his feet quickly slashing out along the Silverback's arm. Enki easily cut into the Silverback's thick black hide ripping into its arm like butter. Jaune smiled at this quickly shifting on his heels. Jaune lifted his left blade slashing up into the Silverback's arms. Jaune's blade cut deep causing the beast to howl in pain. Jaune quickly back pedaled dodging the beast's arms sweeping past him. Jaune smiled at this dodging each and every attack quickly trading blows with the beast. He smiled as Enki slashed into the beast's chest and arms. Jaune quickly ducked under a slow punch from the Silverback shifting his hold on his grip on Enki. Jaune quickly slashed up blades cutting into the beast's chest. The Silverback stumbled away screeching in pain. Jaune began to scowl at this before jumping up quickly slashing out horizontally at the beast's, neck his blades cutting into its flesh taking the beasts head off with ease. Jaune landed as the Silverback fell onto its back. Jaune just stared at the beast, surprised before his scowl grew again. Jaune turned glaring at Peter who just stared impressively at what he just saw, ignoring Jaune's glare.

He was about to shout at the portly man only to hear as the bell signaling classes end. Jaune cursed at this before taking a deep breath letting Enki return to Bab-ilu. Jaune took a deep breath realizing that it was pointless to do or say anything to Peter. 'I will deal with the old fool another time.' Jaune thought turning from Peter who just announced to the class how impressed he was by Jaune's performance but also announced Jaune's detention. Jaune just glared at the professor but said nothing as he turned away from him walking back towards his team. Jaune walked up to his team where Ren just stared at him warily. Pyrrha just stared worriedly at him turning to look at Peter and then back to Jaune not sure what to say. Nora though just ran up to Jaune jumping towards him.

"That was amazing!"

Nora shouted jumping up to fall onto Jaune only to stop before reaching him when chains wrapped around her arms stopping her. Jaune just glared lightly at her as Ren walked up grabbing her pulling her away.

"Nora please calm down."

Ren said pulling his childhood friend back from Jaune.

"Also, don't get in my personal space."

Jaune said crossing his arms over his chest causing Nora to chuckle.

"Right sorry I forgot." Nora said but quickly smiled at Jaune. "But that fight was amazing!"

Nora cheered happily smiling at Jaune. He just stared at her confused as he turned to Ren to see if he could explain Nora reaction. Ren though didn't seem to have anything to say turning from Jaune pulling Nora back. He raised a brow at this before huffing. 'Well seems he doesn't trust me.' Jaune thought not really bothered by Ren's actions. Jaune just turned from Ren to look at Pyrrha who still stared worriedly.

"Why do you look so worried?"

Jaune asked walking up to his partner not really sure what was weighing on her mind. Pyrrha just flinched lightly at this before shaking her head.

"No I just am shocked by what you just did and how easily you killed that Silverback."

Pyrrha said looking back to the cage where the Silverback had been. Jaune just scoffed at her turning to glare at Peter who was walking away in the distance.

"Please don't be, that wasn't even a proper fight." Jaune said waving his hand to the side in frustration. "That stupid man said he would give me a challenge but in the end he made me fight a half dead beast!"

Jaune said angrily only for his team to look at him confused.

"Wait, what do you mean half dead beast?"

Nora asked tilting her head to the side in confusion. Jaune just rolled his eyes at her question.

"Please don't tell me you didn't notice that the silverback was weakened having been in that cage for so long!"

Jaune said angrily surprising his teammates. Jaune was about to go on only for team RWBY to walk up towards them stopping him when Ruby spoke up.

"Wait you mean that Silverback wasn't at full strength?"

Ruby said surprised as she ran up towards Jaune. He just sighed at her behavior.

"Please if you couldn't tell that Silverback was weakened what makes any of you believe you have what it actually takes to be a Huntress?"

Jaune asked disappointed that the girls didn't pick up on the weakened state of the Silverback. That didn't seem to set well with three of the girls while Ruby just looked confused.

"Now what proof do you have that the sliver back was actually weakened?"

Weiss asked angrily only for Jaune to chuckle walking up towards her.

"It's simple, have you ever seen a Silverback be killed so easily before?"

Jaune asked smiling at Weiss only for her to roll her eyes at him.

"Please you killed a Nevermore without breaking a sweat didn't you? Why would you be surprised when you do the same to a Silverback?"

Weiss asked crossing her arms over her chest. Jaune just glared at Weiss for that causing her to step back slightly under his gaze.

"I killed the Nevermore with my semblance not my skill with a blade!" Jaune said getting closer to Weiss as he glared. "If I wanted I could have easily killed the Silverback the same way but I choice to actually fight! So when a Silverback which should be on the same level of a Nevermore if slightly weaker fell to me in a matter of a few seconds without me using my semblance that means that it is weak!"

Jaune growled at Weiss not pleased with her questioning him. Though he knew he was lying when he said he used his semblance.

"Easy Jaune no need to get upset, Weiss asked a pretty valid question."

Pyrrha said causing Jaune's glare to die as he looked at her over his shoulder.

"I guess you're right." Jaune said turning away from Weiss walking back towards Pyrrha not caring to continue his conversation with Weiss. "Let's get going back to our dorm."

Jaune said walking past his team heading towards the dorm building. Pyrrha followed after him giving a small apology to Weiss before going after Jaune. Ren seemed reluctant to follow after Jaune but Nora just hopped on after Jaune without a care in the world. Ren just shook his head at this following after Nora not wanting to leave her alone with Jaune. Team RWBY on the other hand just stood watching as Jaune and his team left.

"Well that was a thing."

Yang said looking to Ruby who just sighed shaking her head at Yang.

"Come on lets go back to the dorms as well."

Ruby said moving off to follow team JNPR.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Jaune sat down onto his bed with a relieved sigh.

"At least class is finally over."

Jaune said happily laying back onto his bed.

"Well class didn't end without incident though."

Ren said from his bed causing Jaune to spare him a glance.

"Really now, what incident are you referring to?" Jaune asked only for Ren to stay silent. Jaune just rolled his eyes at him turning to look at Pyrrha. "Do you happen to know what he is talking about?"

Jaune asked his partner wondering if she had the answer. Pyrrha just took a deep breath thinking about what she should say.

"Well you see your reaction to Professor Port wasn't really called for."

Pyrrha said causing Jaune to raise a brow at her questionably.

"Was it now?" Jaune asked only for Pyrrha to wilt some. He rolled his eyes at her. "Don't just sit there answer the question. If you feel I was out of line tell me."

Jaune said as Pyrrha looked up to him.

"You really want an answer?" Pyrrha asked causing Jaune to nod at her. She took a deep breath standing up quickly walking towards Jaune and slapped him in the face. "I believe that what you said to professor Port was disrespectful and downright cruel! You should never speak to another person like that ever!"

Pyrrha shouted at Jaune who just sat staring up at her in shock. Ren just stared at the scene in shock himself letting his hand rest on his pistol worried that Jaune might do something. Nora just stared worriedly at Pyrrha and Jaune not really wanting them to fight. Pyrrha just took a deep breath letting her hands fall to her side. Pyrrha just waited for Jaune reaction only for him to sit in silence before sighing as he fell back onto his bed.

"We are done, go to bed."

Jaune said flatly not looking at Pyrrha as he turned over in his bed. Ren watched his bed, not sure what to take from Jaune's reaction. He took a deep breath and calmed himself as he turned to Nora.

"You heard him, let's go to bed." Ren said passing one last look to Jaune to see if he was going to say anything. Pyrrha still stood over him as if waiting for him to strike her or even yell but nothing happened. "Pyrrha."

Ren said drawing Pyrrha's attention as he nodded to her bed. She looked back to Jaune for a second before going to lie down. Neither of them knew what to do now that Jaune went silent like he did but Ren was only glad there was no incident. Jaune only the other just laid in his bed reprimanding himself internally. 'Damn it, I acted just like Father!' Jaune thought bitterly as he balled a hand into a fist. Jaune remembered saying the exact same thing Pyrrha said to him once to Gilgamesh. That pissed Jaune off to no end. He hated the fact he ended up doing something Gilgamesh would do. 'I thought I was better than he was.' Jaune thought sighing internally as he sat up looking to Pyrrha as she went to lie down.

"Pyrrha." Jaune said making her turn to him surprised. "You are right, I am sorry."

Jaune said falling back onto his bed to end his day.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Jaune woke the next morning early before the rest of his team. He just sighed as he got out of bed moving to the shower quickly cleaning up before the others woke and left the room. Jaune quickly walked out his dorm room and moved down the halls and out the building. The sun was just rising over the horizon as its orange glow panted the sky. Jaune just let the cool morning air wash over him as he walked down the stone paths of Beacon heading towards the emerald tower at the center of the school. As Jaune walked through the school he noticed how there were some students actually walking about as well going about their morning in a half lucid stupor. Jaune just ignored the people as he walked on towards the emerald tower reaching it in about 30 minutes of walking. When he got to the tower he was met with the vice headmistress Glynda Goodwitch.

"Mr. Uruk, what brings you here so early in the morning?"

Glynda asked surprised to see Jaune only for him to walk past her.

"I came to speak with Ozpin, he is in correct."

Jaune said walking into the tower and towards the elevators, Glynda following behind him.

"Yes Ozpin is in but did you schedule a meeting with him?"

Glynda asked following Jaune into the elevator.

"No."

Jaune said flatly not really caring for anything else Glynda said as she tried to dissuade him making him from talking with Ozpin. Jaune just stopped listening to her as the elevator to the top of the tower. After a few short minutes the elevator came to stop. Jaune quickly walked out of the elevator as Glynda reached out to stop him only for him to move past her reach. Glynda cursed at this quickly following Jaune into Ozpin's office. Jaune saw Ozpin sitting behind his desk writing on some papers while lightly sipping at a mug of Coffee.

"Oh, Mr. Uruk what do I owe the pleasure of this visit?"

Ozpin asked waving a hand to Glynda seemingly calming her down as she moved to stand next to him. Jaune didn't really care as he walked up towards the headmaster's desk.

"I came to speak with you about yesterdays… incident as my partner put it."

Jaune said waving a hand dismissively at the idea of him causing some incident. Ozpin seemed to know what Jaune was talking about as he set his coffee down giving Jaune his full attention.

"Oh, so that is what you wanted to talk about. Peter actually came by yesterday informing me of your actions."

Ozpin said getting a shrug from Jaune.

"Good so I won't have to waste my time explaining things to you." Jaune said causing Glynda to glare at him but he ignored it. "You see I know what I did was out of line and my partner already gave me an ear full."

Jaune said getting a nod from Ozpin.

"That is good to hear, but if you came here to tell me that you were already punished for what you did, I must say you are wrong."

Ozpin said only for Jaune to roll his eyes at him.

"That is not what I came to say, I came only out of courtesy for you to know what happened. But if you think I will be punished for speaking the truth to a man who wanted nothing more than to fuel his ego you are wrong."

Jaune said only for Ozpin to shake his head at Jaune.

"You speak ill of a man you don't even know. That doesn't seem fair if you think about it."

Ozpin said causing Jaune to scoff.

"Please if you say that then you haven't heard that fools tales."

Jaune scoffed at Ozpin who just took a deep breath.

"Jaune I have known Peter for a long time and I have heard his tales." Ozpin said causing Jaune to raise a brow at him. "You see Peter may seem like he is trying to fuel his ego with his admittedly insane tales. But all he is doing is trying to hide the truth of what really happened if you could understand."

Ozpin said only for Jaune to groaned rubbing a hand over his face.

"Please, any child would be able to tell that the man's stories are meant to hide something, which still doesn't change the fact that he uses them to make himself seem so great!"

Jaune argue only for Ozpin to tap his foot lightly.

"So you know what I mean. If you know what Peter's stories are about them why do you say he is fueling his ego?"

Ozpin asked confused by Jaune's way of thinking.

"It is simple, no matter what that fool of a professor says it won't change that he glorifies incidents of his life that should bring him nothing but pain." Jaune said flatly surprising both Ozpin and Glynda. Jaune just shook his head at the two before turning away from them. "I don't know why I came up here. Look I am done here."

Jaune said turning around to leave. Glynda was about to stop him only for Ozpin to raise a hand shaking his head at her. Jaune just walked off towards the elevator to leave. Jaune just walked into the elevator turning around sparing a glance to Ozpin who seemed to studying him. Jaune didn't like that but he kept himself in check. The elevator does close slowly when Ozpin spoke up.

"I believe you came up here to talk to me so you could lose the weight of the guilt you felt over your actions."

Ozpin said causing Jaune to scowl at him.

"Fool, I don't feel guilt for my actions."

Jaune said not sure if he believed his own words.

End

 **An/ Hurray new chapter a slow chapter I think but a chapter for you guys. Now my happy little reader people are all here reading this I only have one think to ask something I always ask and will always asked but…**

 **LEAVE ME A REVIEW! Not that I got that out of the way I hope you happy little reader people enjoyed the chapter.**

 **Also fav and follow if you wish.**


	5. Chapter 5

Son of Babylon

Chapter 5

 **9 years ago**

Gilgamesh walked down the marble halls of the Hanging Garden pleased with its décor only to hear the sound of a Nevermore screeching. Gilgamesh scowled at this turning to a window where he saw a Nevermore trying to fly towards his Garden.

"Impudent creature, it should learns its place!"

Gilgamesh growled out as he cast one of the gates from Babylon just before the flying monster where it fired out a blade, killing it. Gilgamesh just growled in displeasure at the fact he used another of his noble phantasm's to kill such a disgusting creature. Gilgamesh just sighed in displeasure retrieving his noble phantasm if begrudgingly. He turned and continued on his way down the Gardens halls when he heard the sounds of someone grunting. Gilgamesh turned down the hall to come to the sight of his adopted son Jaune practicing his swordsmanship. Gilgamesh watch Jaune swing two wooden swords practicing as he had for the last 3 years. Gilgamesh smiled as he quickly cast one of his gate portals and fired a spear at Jaune. He watched as Jaune stared in shock before barely dodging the strike as it grazed his left arm. Gilgamesh just chuckled walking up towards Jaune who was rubbing his now bleeding arm.

"The simple fact you can dodge the sword is impressive, I am truly impressed with how I have trained you."

Gilgamesh said seemingly fueling his own ego. Jaune just glared at him.

"Yeah, you trained me."

Jaune said sarcastically only for Gilgamesh to glare at him as he cast several portals around Jaune aiming at him.

"Must you be such an ungrateful brat?!"

Gilgamesh growled out angrily at Jaune who just rolled his eyes at him.

"It's not that I'm ungrateful, it's just you're an ass!" Jaune shot back at Gilgamesh who growled in anger. the weapons in the portals around Jaune beginning to glow. Jaune just sighed holding his hands up in defeat. "Forgive my rudeness."

Jaune said not in the least be sorry about what he said. Gilgamesh could see that, anyone could see that, but Gilgamesh calmed down.

"Continue to test my tolerance of you and it might break."

Gilgamesh warned only for Jaune to wave a hand at him.

"Like that would ever happen, you seem to find me too entertaining to just kill."

Jaune said and his words had truth though Gilgamesh would never admit that. He just huffed at Jaune before remembering what he had come to Jaune for.

"Enough of the drivel, come with me I have something for you."

Gilgamesh said surprising Jaune.

"Wait you're giving me something, what happened, you can't be Gilgamesh, Gilgamesh never give's anything away."

Jaune said jokingly causing Gilgamesh to growl angrily before turning away from him.

"Enough of your nonsense just follow me!"

Gilgamesh said angrily walking away with Jaune following behind him. The two walked down the halls of the Garden, Jaune smiling at the scenery while Gilgamesh just continued in silence. As they walked down the halls they had passed several maids walking around that Jaune just waved at. The maids all bowed as Gilgamesh passed not raising their heads. Though when Jaune passed they he told them not to bow. Gilgamesh quickly glared at him for that but he just stared defiantly at him with a smug smile. Gilgamesh growled angrily but said nothing. The maids never really listened to Jaune though not wanting to face Gilgamesh's ire. These maids who worked through the Hanging Garden where all normal humans and Faunus from villages down below, all which Gilgamesh picked up saying they had value. Jaune never cared for that and didn't listen to him, but let the maids be as he was glad they kept the Garden clean. There were also families who lived in the Garden that had all declared their loyalty to Gilgamesh.

So many people in the past year had shown up after having heard the rumors of the Hanging Garden of Babylon. Gilgamesh had first refused to allow anyone into the Garden believing they would sully it. Jaune had surprisingly been able to convince Gilgamesh to allow people to enter the Garden, only Gilgamesh made them swear loyalty and would only take people he saw as useful. It was the most unusual thing Jaune had seen but didn't find it wrong. Jaune seemed to understand that if someone wasn't useful or able to properly contribute to the whole they shouldn't be around. However, Gilgamesh excluded children to a certain age. He didn't want children that were too young to understand the value of work to do anything but be children. But if there were kids who could work, mainly kids around the ages of 12 or older would work and help around the Garden.

Many trained to defend the Garden, others worked in stores that the people had set up for them to build what felt like a kingdom in the sky. Jaune turned watching as he saw some men hanging outside of one window on a rope seemingly gardening. Jaune turned back to Gilgamesh who continued on walking down the halls.

"So are you going to tell me what this is about?"

Jaune asked only for Gilgamesh to stop at a room. He turned walking in having Jaune follow behind. Jaune looked around the room seeing it was empty.

"Now Jaune, in these three years, while you have been nothing but an irking little brat you have also become something of a son to me." Gilgamesh said getting a laugh from Jaune. Gilgamesh glared at him before bringing his anger under control. "I'm not joking, and so after some long thought I have come to the decision to make you my heir."

Gilgamesh said surprising Jaune.

"Wait your heir, you mean you want me to inherit everything you have when you die."

Jaune said in shock having not expected this turn of events. Gilgamesh nodded at him.

"Now I don't plan to die for a long time, but I will need an heir some day. So I plan to make you that heir. But this isn't a simple whim of mine." Gilgamesh said confusing Jaune. "See in these three years you have grown in power and skill but nothing too great, you still lack much. So, I will grant you Bab-ilu, or as it's sometimes called, Key of the King's law."

Gilgamesh said wrapping Jaune in Enkidu's chains. Jaune yelped in surprise before he was pulled into the Gate of Babylon.

"Wait what are you doing?!"

Jaune shouted only for Gilgamesh to smile at him.

"I need you to be inside of Babylon to mark you with Bab-ilu, so don't worry about anything."

Gilgamesh said as Jaune vanished into the Gate of Babylon.

 **Present day.**

Jaune walked down the halls of Beacon slowly making his way towards the mess hall to grab some breakfast. Jaune turned a corner only to stop when his scroll went off in his pocket. Jaune reached into his pocket surprised to see it was Pyrrha calling him. He wondered what she needed as he answered the call.

"He…"

Jaune began to speak only to stop as he winced pulling his scroll away from his ear as Pyrrha screamed through the mic.

"JAUNE WHERE ARE YOU?!"

Jaune rubbed his ear in pain before bringing the scroll back to his ear.

"I am heading to the mess hall, why what's going on that warrants you blowing my eardrums out."

Jaune said angrily still rubbing his ear slightly. He heard Pyrrha let out a relieved sigh on the other end of the scroll before she spoke up again.

"I am sorry about that, it's just when I woke up you were gone and I thought you left because of what happened yesterday." Pyrrha said slightly sullenly. Jaune didn't understand what she had to feel bad about but he figured he would keep listening. "I thought that you might have left for me hitting you. So, I thought maybe you left because you really didn't want to be on a team with me because of that."

Jaune sighed at this shaking his head.

"If that was the case I would have struck you back and told you I didn't want to be on your team. I wouldn't slink away without saying anything like a coward."

Jaune could hear Pyrrha letting out a breath of relief at his words.

"Alright, I guess I just jumped to the wrong conclusion, I'm sorry."

Pyrrha said softly. Jaune just wondered why Pyrrha had gotten so upset at him just not being in the room when she woke up. 'I guess it doesn't matter seems things are cleared up now so it doesn't matter what her reasons were.' Jaune thought turning to look out a window next to him in the hall where he saw the mess hall just outside.

"Well with that cleared up I'm going to be in the mess hall having breakfast so, bye."

Jaune said. Pyrrha saying she would meet him there in a few minutes before hanging up. Jaune just pocketed his scroll and quickly moved off to grab himself some breakfast.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

After Jaune had gotten his breakfast he was joined by Pyrrha, Ren and Nora a few minutes after sitting down with his food. Just behind his three teammates was team RWBY. The seven all talking lightly before grabbing their breakfast and sitting beside Jaune. The morning was very uneventful with nothing happening. After the two teams had eaten they moved off to their class for the day. The day seemed to have passed in a blur Jaune listening in on his teachers half heartedly not really caring about what they said. The day went on like this up till the last class of the day which happened to be taught by some speed freak of a man who had too much coffee. The professor's name was Bartholomew Oobleck, who happened to be a type of doctor. The man was dressed in a messy white dress shirt with a lopsided yellow tie and black dress pants.

Jaune sat in class leaning back in his seat spinning his pen between his fingers absent mindedly. Jaune watched as the professor zipped from one side of the room to the next in a green blur going on about the world's history. Jaune flipped his pen in his hand again before turning to look around the class to see how many people were listening. Jaune looked around at the students many absentmindedly listening in. Jaune noted one rabbit Faunus girl sitting in the front of the class listening attentively to the professor. Jaune figured it was because she was a Faunus and the professor was going on about her people which may have interested her. That was just Jaune's thought on the matter as he didn't care. Jaune just leaned back in his seat waiting for the class to end. After a little bit of more lecturing and a sheet of paper was presented to the students the bell finally rang and the day was over.

Jaune was more than glad for this as he stood up in his seat ready to leave only to pause when he saw some copper haired boy walking up towards him. The boy was burly and ruff with light blue eyes and a stupid smirk on his face.

"Hey there." The boy greeted reaching his hand out to Jaune. Jaune just looked to the boys hand questionably before turning away from him as he continued to pack up his bag. This only caused the boy to get closer to Jaune setting his hand down on Jaune's desk and the papers he was about to grab. Jaune turned back to the boy; he still had that stupid smirk on his face only he had a slight angry look in his eyes. "Hey don't ignore me that's rude, I just wanted to talk. My name's Cardin Winchester."

Cardin said reaching his hand out to Jaune again. Jaune just huffed, begrudgingly shaking Cardin's hand.

"Jaune Uruk."

Jaune said flatly before grabbing his papers and putting them in his bag. Cardin just smiled at Jaune before clapping him on the shoulder.

"You know I'm surprised you didn't go ballistic on the professor like you did yesterday." Jaune quickly swatted Cardin's hand away glaring lightly at him. Cardin just held his hands up to his side still smirking. "Hey easy now, don't get upset. Look I only wanted to talk; I mean I figured we could be friends."

Cardin said turning to the side throwing a thumb to three boys behind him. The three boys were busy picking on the rabbit girl Jaune saw earlier. Jaune raised a brow at this before smirking himself as he chuckled.

"Really now, you want to be friends."

Jaune said getting a nod from Cardin who moved to Jaune's side wrapping an arm around his shoulders. Cardin leaned close to Jaune.

"See you seem like a smart guy. I mean you could see how stupid the professor was yesterday. So I figured we could get along chat some. Hey we could even hang out; I think you and I would get along swimmingly." Cardin said slowly taking Jaune down towards the three boys he pointed at earlier. The rabbit girl in between them trying to get away only for the boys to push her around some. "These three here are my teammates. The blonde his Dove, the one with the Mohawk is Russell and the one with long hair is Sky."

Cardin introduced his team as each nodded at Jaune before Russell pushed the Faunus girl at Jaune. He lifted his hands catching her as she was pushed into his chest. The girls just looked up to Jaune worriedly. He just stared down at her passively not saying anything before turning to look at Cardin and his team.

"Hey pass her back. It's like a game."

Sky said only for Jaune to smirk at him.

"Why don't I show you a better game."

Jaune said moving the girl to the side as he moved towards Sky and slugged him in the face. Jaune quickly reached to his left grabbing hold of Dove lifting him over head and threw him at Cardin. Jaune turned slamming his elbow into Russell's face knocking him to the ground. Jaune then turned to Cardin and Dove who were tangled together on the ground. The two tried to get up pushing against each other.

"Hey what the hell!"

Cardin shouted only for Jaune to slam his foot into Cardin's face pinning him to the ground. Jaune just smiled darkly down to Cardin as he grinded his heel against Cardin's nose.

"Oh, I'm just showing you how to play the game. I mean that's what you were doing with this girl right?" Jaune waved a hand at the Faunus girl who just stood to the side staring in shock at Jaune. Just at the doors of the classroom stood his team and team RWBY all staring in shock at what was happening. "You asked me if we could be friends but I never answered you so let me tell you this."

Jaune said pushing his heel hard into Cardin's face causing him to scream in pain. Luckily Cardin's aura protected him, but he still felt the pain.

"Get off!"

Cardin shouted past Jaune's foot only to cause Jaune to laugh.

"H-hey s-stop you are hurting him!"

The Faunus girl said trying to stop Jaune but he didn't listen.

"Why would I? Tell me when you see that you have stepped on a coach roach would you stop if it asked you too? No you would step on it more, and that is what I am doing." Jaune said smirking at Cardin as he stared wide eyed and shocked at Jaune. "Listen to me carefully; I would never be friends with some worthless pile of trash, like you. You are a pathetic little worm that should wallow face down in the mud!"

Jaune growled out at the end lifting his foot up stomping on Cardin again rendering the boy unconscious. Cardin's teammates had just stood off to the side watching the scene in shock before Jaune turned to them glaring.

"Collect this trash and be gone, I don't want you mongrels to ever come near me again!" Jaune growled at the boys who quickly collected their teammate before scurrying away. Jaune just smirked at the sight of them running with their tails between their legs. He turned back to the Faunus girl who still stood to the side staring at him with fear and shock. "Don't just stand there, get out of here."

Jaune said turning away from her moving back towards his team only to stop when he saw the professor standing in the door way.

"Well now mister Uruk, where do you think you are going?"

The professor asked sternly. Jaune just smirked at him.

"I'm going back to my room to end my day and clean up after having to deal with that filth just now."

Jaune said getting a shocked look from Oobleck who quickly glared at Jaune.

"That filth Mr. Uruk was one of your classmates, a student of this academy. To refer to him as filth is quite an insult."

Oobleck said getting a laugh out of Jaune whose smirk turned into a smile.

"I'm sorry, I had no idea this academy had such low standards. To allow some worthless piece of trash like that boy and his friends into its ranks I must have really picked the wrong academy to attend."

Jaune said turning to the side smiling at Oobleck as he did. Oobleck just seemed to tighten his hand around his thermos as he glared at Jaune.

"Then why don't you leave, I would be more then welcome to help set up your expulsion."

Oobleck said angrily causing Jaune to laugh at his words.

"Wow, you would expel me for defending another student and beating some brute. Aren't you the hypocrite?" Jaune said smiling wide at Oobleck. "Truly, this academy is full of fools. First I find some imbecile spouting nonsense then I find some stupid Mongrel who bullies others for fun. Now I see a hypocrite who would expel the man who stopped a bully!"

Jaune said laughing all the while before his smile fell back into a smirk as he held his arms wide at the shocked face of Oobleck. Behind Oobleck Jaune's team stood staring in shock at him all thinking different things. Pyrrha was lost unable to think at the fact she saw Jaune help someone only to brutally beat another person. Ren was in a similar position, he was more worried about being on Jaune's team not sure if he wanted to be on a team with someone like Jaune. Nora was just shocked; she couldn't think of anything and stared in at Jaune. Behind these three was team RWBY all of them thinking of different things. Yang just couldn't help but be slightly afraid of Jaune after what she saw him do as well as worried about what he would do to Ruby. Ruby just was shocked and afraid having not expecting Jaune to be capable of such a thing. Weiss just found herself lost on what to think unable to think of anything. Blake, well she couldn't only stare, thinking about how much Jaune reminded her of someone with his actions. Blake just shivered in worry.

"Do you still wish to expel me?"

Jaune asked causing Oobleck to glare more at him about to speak up only for Ozpin to appear behind him resting a hand on his shoulder.

"Calm down Bart." Ozpin said turning to Jaune who lost his smirk as he let his arms fall to the side staring at Ozpin. "Allow me to handle this please."

Ozpin said only for Oobleck to protest.

"Ozpin you can't be lax with him. His actions were excessive and barbaric." Oobleck said pointing to Jaune angrily. "It doesn't matter if he was helping someone, he cannot act in such a way. If that was how everyone acted when they saw something they didn't like we would have chaos in the streets!"

Oobleck shouted getting a nod from Ozpin who turned to Jaune.

"Don't worry Oobleck I will handle this."

Ozpin said actually glaring at Jaune who just rolled his eyes at the man crossing his arms over his chest. 'I guess he would be pissed, even after that conversation we had this morning I'm still the same. Don't tell me he thought I would change in one day? Oh well I guess I will get to see what this man really thinks of me now.' Jaune thought wondering what Ozpin was going to do.

 **End**

 **An/ yep I did another chapter for you strange little reader people who read!**

 **So I should have put this in the first chapter but I guess this is good now. So someone left in a review that they were wondering why Jaune had to apologize for pointing out Peter as a charlatan for the stories he told. Jaune wasn't apologizing for that he was apologizing for disrespecting a authority figure, something you can see he does a lot. So many people may be wondering what power level Jaune is well I basically made him have to same power level as Kid Gil. I know no one asked about this yet but I figure I should put this here now for you guy's who might be wondering and just haven't asked. Here is his stat level. Each rank is a modifier of ten. So no leter is normal, E is 10 times stronger, D is 20 times stronger and so on up to A or EX which is world destroying or as someone else pointed out city destroying.**

 **Strength C**

 **Endurance C**

 **Mana C**

 **Luck A**

 **NP/ Noble Phantasm EX**

 **K so leave a review you happy little reader people so I know what your brains thinks.**

 **Also follow and fav if you wish.**


	6. Chapter 6

Son of Babylon

Chapter 6

 **8 years ago**

Gilgamesh sat on his throne in the center of the Hanging Garden of Babylon, a golden chalice of wine in hand as a man stood behind him. Gilgamesh sat on his throne staring forward at the man standing before him. The man before him had clean groomed white grey hair swept back with a bushy mustache and light blue eyes. The man was dressed in a clean white suit with a blue dress shirt underneath and white tie. Gilgamesh stared at the man before him passively not in the least bit caring for him.

"This is a pleasure to meet you King Gilgamesh." The man spoke giving the slightest of bows to Gilgamesh. "My nam..."

The man was about to introduce himself only for Gilgamesh to speak up stopping him.

"I did not ask for your name." Gilgamesh said flatly stopping the man in his tracks. He went to lift his head to speak again only for Gilgamesh to stop him with his words again. "I did not give you permission to raise your head either, now kneel before your King!"

Gilgamesh spoke his voice hollow and full of disdain. This seemed to anger the white-haired man, but he bit back the anger if only a little. The man begrudgingly kneeled before Gilgamesh biting his lip to keep from shouting at him. Gilgamesh just spun his chalice of wine in hand before taking a drink from it.

"Now you may speak."

Gilgamesh said tapping his fingers along the arm rest of his throne.

"Yes, your Highness." The man spoke biting back his anger as he grits his teeth. "My name is Jacques Schnee, I am the current head of the Schnee Dust Company. I have come to meet you my Highness to make you an offer personally."

Jacques introduced himself as politely as he could while holding back his anger. Gilgamesh just sighed shaking his head at Jacques.

"Again, with this stupid offer." Gilgamesh said before taking another drink from his chalice. "Did you not learn from the previous men you sent. I have no desire to make any trade with you or your company. In truth, I find you repulsive."

Gilgamesh spat at Jacques, glaring at him. Jacques balled a hand into a fist to control his anger at Gilgamesh insulting him.

"I'm not sure what sort of impression the previous men I sent made on you, but I must say that it's wrong." Jacques said slowly trying to raise his head feeling humiliated at the fact he must bow to Gilgamesh. Gilgamesh just glared at the man, his eyes daring him to raise his head without his permission. Jacques took a deep breath slowly lowering his head again. "King of the Hanging Garden, I only wish to aid you and your Kingdom. If you would be so kind as let my company supply your kingdom with dust it would be a very lucrative deal for both of us."

Jacques said only for Gilgamesh to slam his fist into the arm of his throne.

"You mongrel!" Gilgamesh shouted causing Jacques to flinch. "I told you I have no desire to make trade with your company! I want nothing to do with a slimy worm like you who would try to stab me in the back and steal my treasures! Now leave, before I decide to execute you!"

Gilgamesh shouted glaring bloody murder down on Jacques. The man shook in anger at Gilgamesh's words, while also shaking in fear. Never had he been so blatantly insulted or humiliated as he was by Gilgamesh. Him, Jacques Schnee, forced to bow before some upstart of a King. Jacques was on the verge of showing his hate for Gilgamesh only to stop himself not wanting to run the risk of being killed by the man. Jacques slowly stood bowing at Gilgamesh again before storming out of the throne room and as quickly towards his airship as he could. Gilgamesh just let out a deep breath leaning back in his throne. He slowly hung his chalice to the side as the maid behind him walked up filling it with more wine. 'What a nuisance to think that fool of a man would so blatantly reveal his true intentions like that.' Gilgamesh thought remembering how Jacques spoke of how lucrative trade would be for them. 'What a fool that man was.'

"Who was that man?"

Jaune spoke up walking into the throne room looking behind him in the direction Jacques had walked. Gilgamesh just waved Jaune's question off.

"No one, just some fool. Why are you here, were you not training how to us Bab-ilu properly?"

Gilgamesh said getting a nod from Jaune.

"I was, but I found a weapon inside of it that I didn't expect to see again."

Jaune said opening one of Bab-ilu's portal's over his should letting a simple long sword appear from within. Gilgamesh stared questionably at the sword remembering when he picked it up. He slowly looked back to Jaune locking eyes with him.

"What, did you think I left the sword just lying in the mud to rot away?"

Gilgamesh asked only for Jaune to shake his head at him.

"No, I'm just surprised you actually had it is all."

Jaune said staring down at his true father's long sword, Crocea Mors. Gilgamesh just chuckled at Jaune before turning and waving a hand at the maid behind him.

"For now, Jaune, just get cleaned up. I can smell you from here." Gilgamesh said waving the maid to go to Jaune. "Take him to the baths and clean him up."

Gilgamesh ordered the maid who nodded at him before walking off to Jaune who just flushed as he stored Crocea Mors in Bab-ilu.

"No I can clean myself, I don't need help!"

Jaune shouted embarrassedly turning away from the maid who just laughed saying how shy he was. The maid easily grabbed Jaune by his hand and dragged him away. Gilgamesh just watched as Jaune was dragged out of the throne room.

 **Present day**

Jaune found himself standing before Ozpin who sat behind his desk. His hands held tight before his face, glaring at Jaune. Jaune just stood passively hands tucked in his pockets staring right back at Ozpin refusing to break eye contact with him. This made Ozpin tighten his hands before he let out a long breath.

"I know I should have seen this coming considering yesterday's incident, but I didn't expect things to turn out like this."

Ozpin said getting a shrug from Jaune.

"Can't say I understand you, I mean you make this sound like I've done something wrong. Don't tell me you're upset with how I talked to that professor?"

Jaune asked smirking, knowing full well the real reason Ozpin was angry. However, Ozpin's reaction was far from what Jaune expected as the headmaster slammed his hand onto his desk.

"I mean about what you did to Mr. Winchester!"

Ozpin snapped surprising Jaune as he raised a brow at him.

"Wait, are you serious? Don't tell me you agree with that stupid professor in believing I should be punished for defending another student."

Jaune said watching as Ozpin took another deep breath before standing up.

"You're not going to be punished for defending Ms. Scarlatina, you are going to be punished for how you brutalized Mr. Winchester!"

Ozpin glared daring Jaune to argue. Jaune just smirked at him before a chuckle escaped his lips.

"Well now, I must say I'm disappointed." Ozpin froze at the words staring questionably at Jaune. "Truly I didn't expect to be lectured on my actions by you. I mean, really you intend to punish me, for doing the right thing."

Jaune said causing Ozpin to ball his hands into fists.

"The right thing?! Beating another student into the ground is the right thing?!"

Ozpin shouted causing Jaune to roll his eyes at him.

"My god you're a fool." Jaune said shocking Ozpin. "I mean, this school is training children to be warriors, Huntsman and Huntress'. This school is built on the basic premise of violence. You want us to grow in strength to defend this world from those that would seek to destroy it. You ask of us children to fight the monsters of this world, and sometimes those monsters are the people we were supposed to protect!"

Jaune growled at the end taking a step towards Ozpin's desk leaning forward placing his hands onto it. Ozpin took a step back from his desk staring in shock at Jaune.

"You see, I was only doing what you want these children to do." Jaune said smirking at Ozpin. "You lecture me on my actions when someday you will ask the students to do the same thing I did. Truly you are just as big of a hypocrite as that stupid professor. You know, Ruby told me what she did that brought her to your attention."

Jaune said causing Ozpin to stare at him questionably.

"What does that have to do with anything?"

Ozpin asked only for Jaune to smirk at him.

"Come now, she fought a notorious criminal and came close to apprehending him. Now, tell me how is that different from what I did to that Winchester boy?"

Jaune asked causing Ozpin's eyes to widen before he grit his teeth and glared at Jaune.

"The difference is that she was actually fighting a criminal! She had chosen to face a man who has been terrorizing people all over the city!"

Ozpin shot at Jaune only for him to laugh at his words.

"Please, all Ruby did was fight a man and beat a bunch of goons up who just happened to try and rob her. Nothing she did was any different from me! She chose to defend a store clerk all because she was given the opportunity to do so! Nothing she did was any different from me defending that girl today!"

Jaune shouted at Ozpin who seemed unable to argue with him. Jaune was telling the truth, he hasn't done anything wrong. Jaune's actions were no different from Ruby who choose to fight a criminal when she was given the chance. Now while Jaune wasn't fighting a criminal he had beaten an idiotic brute up who had picked on some poor girl. The fact Ozpin had intended to punish him for such a thing was insulting. Why would Ozpin praise one person for fighting while punish another. Truly Ozpin was a hypocrite. Ozpin took a deep breath before fixing the collar of his shirt.

"You make a valid point, but you see you..."

Ozpin began only for Jaune to let out a frustrated sigh before turning away.

"I'm done listening to you."

Jaune said walking back towards the elevator to leave the office only for Ozpin to smack his hand onto his desk stopping him. Jaune turned looking over his should at Ozpin who just glared at him.

"I was lenient this morning because you admit you were wrong. But not now I will not let you simply shrug this matter off! You will not lea..."

Ozpin began only for a spear to crash into his desk destroying it and damaging the floor. Ozpin stared, eyes as wide as dinner plates, looking at Jaune who had a golden portal floating over his right shoulder. Jaune slowly turned around glaring at Ozpin before a smirk formed on his lips.

"You don't seem to understand what I'm trying to say. I'm done listening to you. I don't care if I hurt that little brat's feeling's, nor do I care for your rule's!" Jaune growled out taking a step back towards Ozpin who had his cane held tight in his left hand. "But, seeing as you're so persistent. Let us make a wager."

Jaune said waving his arms to the side smiling at Ozpin.

"What kind of wager."

Ozpin slowly shifted his grip on his cane. Jaune smiled at the action.

"Well you wish to punish me, I could care less for what you want. So, I wager if I can beat you in a fight you will leave me be for the rest of my stay at Beacon Academy." Jaune said tossing his arms up to the side. Ozpin just continued to stare in shock at Jaune and his insane offer. Ozpin was about to speak up only to be stopped when Jaune continued. "But if you beat me, I will do everything in my power to follow every rule and guideline you make for me. I will even become your personal aid for the next 4 years. However, you won't win so I have nothing to worry about."

Jaune finished arrogantly ticking Ozpin off before he stared at him questionably. 'Where does he get off on making such and offer. His confidence is something that will need to be dealt with, better now than later.' Ozpin thought taking a deep breath before nodding at Jaune.

"I will take up that wager, but do not think you can go back on your word."

Ozpin said only to get a chuckle out of Jaune.

"Please, I would never dream of it. But you best not go back on your word either."

Jaune said reaching a hand out for Ozpin to shake. Ozpin slowly took his hand before Jaune turned away to head to the elevator.

"Shall we go, I don't think you want this fancy little office to be damaged anymore right."

Jaune said waving to the destroyed desk and cracked floor. Ozpin just held back a sigh before nodding at Jaune and following him to the elevator.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Jaune and Ozpin walked into an empty training room. The two men slowly making their way to one side of the room across from each other. Ozpin moved to the end with a control panel typing away at it setting up the arena force field to keep damage from spreading. He didn't want Jaune using those strange portal's and destroying the stands by chance. Jaune just walked over to his place in the ring, slowly removing his uniform's top. Jaune undid his tie with a quick pull and went on to unbuttoning his shirt.

"The wager is simple." Jaune began to explain the wager to Ozpin. "You must force me to submit and it'll be your win. I'll win if I deplete your aura understood."

Jaune said folding his blazer and shirt over his arm before setting them on a bench. Ozpin just raise a brow at him.

"Why must I make you submit when I could deplete your aura like you must mine?"

Ozpin asked only for Jaune to chuckle at him allowing his leg armor to appear along with his tassets and red waist cape. Even a black glove with gold plates on his right hand.

"Because I don't have aura to deplete, so you must make me submit." Jaune said causing Ozpin to take a deep breath. 'So, that is why his aura wasn't synced to his scroll or the school's scroll net yet.' Ozpin thought slowly beginning to worry he might harm Jaune. It appears Jaune could tell what he was thinking as he spoke up. "Don't you dare think of holding back because you don't want to hurt me. If you hold back even a little it would spell your defeat."

Jaune said smirking at Ozpin who just glared at him before sighing.

"Fine then, shall we begin?"

Ozpin said rotating his cane in hand making his way to the center of the ring. Jaune just smiled at him walking to the center about 15 feet from Ozpin drawing his twin sword Enki in both hands.

"We shall."

Jaune said smirking at Ozpin lifting his left arm back while leaving his right arm hung loosely at his side. Ozpin just moved his right foot forward raising his cane like it was a rapier. The two men stood eyes locked on each other, neither moving in a pregnant silence as tension began to build. Ozpin slowly slid his foot forward signaling the start of the fight. Jaune shot forward towards him closing the distance in an instant. Jaune slashed out with his left blade cutting horizontally. Ozpin just held his cane up to block the strike so he could counter. Only the moment Ozpin blocked the strike his arm buckled and he was forced to back step so the strike didn't make a direct hit. Ozpin winced in pain at his buckled arm from the force of the strike and the cut on his right bicep. Jaune didn't stop there though, quickly slashing out again with his right blade. Ozpin did his best to block the blade as it closed in in a flash of gold. Again, his block was knocked aside forcing him to back pedal again.

Jaune just laughed at him quickly slashing in a flurry of gold forcing Ozpin onto the defensive. With each strike Jaune chipped at Ozpin's aura as he was left incapable of retaliating. Ozpin grit his teeth with each strike forcing him back. Ozpin bit back a growl of pain as another one of Jaune's strikes cut into his left arm. 'He is leaving me no choice!' Ozpin thought in frustration quickly catching Jaune's right wrist in his left hand before blocking Jaune's left sword. Ozpin lifted his leg and kicked Jaune in the chest forcing him back some. Jaune grunted at the attack but only staggered back a few feet. But that pause in his assault gave Ozpin the time he need to focus. Ozpin let out a slowly breath as a green energy formed over his body. Jaune just smiled at this feeling the energy around Ozpin shift. Jaune quickly brought his sword's in slashing aiming for every vital point he could on Ozpin. To Jaune's surprise though Ozpin could block the strikes this time as what appeared to be after images of him flashed around blocking the strikes.

Sadly, that still wasn't enough to stop Jaune's attacks from carrying through his defense. Jaune just laughed as he knocked Ozpin's cane to the side quickly grabbing Ozpin's hair jumping up slamming his armed knee into Ozpin's face. Ozpin winced as he was sent clashing back into the ground. Ozpin quickly rolled to the side dodging Jaune's sword from hitting him. Ozpin rolled to the side back to his feet slashing up with his cane aiming for Jaune's face to try and knock him out. Jaune just tilt his head to the side easily dodging the strike. Ozpin cursed at this quickly bringing his cane back no longer caring if he hurt Jaune. Ozpin took aim to thrust his sword into Jaune's throat, shoulder's, knee's, groin and gut. Ozpin thrust his cane out in a flurry of strike's all aimed to take Jaune down. Only Ozpin's strike all got intercepted before they could hit. Jaune easily blocking each strike save for the one's that hit his knee's which his leg armor absorbed easily.

Ozpin cursed again quickly casting a green sphere like force field around his body. Jaune smiled at the sight of this quickly slashing out at Ozpin again. The force field could block several of Jaune's strike before it shattered when Jaune slashed with both his blades. Ozpin just stared in shock at this watching as Jaune cut in an x across the force field before bringing his blades back up cutting along Ozpin's chest sending him flying back as his aura flared and shattered around his body. Ozpin flew back crashing into the ground with a heavy thump before rolling back several feet before sliding to a stop. Ozpin just groaned in pain slowly lifting himself up into a kneeling position. Jaune just laughed resting one of his right sword on his shoulder smirking victoriously at Ozpin.

"Well looks like I win." Jaune said walking towards Ozpin who knelt before him in defeat. "You're a man of your word right, so you best not go back on it!"

Jaune warned letting his swords return to Bab-ilu. Jaune turned away to leave as Ozpin just knelt panting on the ground before lifting his head looking at Jaune.

"What would your family say if they saw you like this?"

Ozpin asked causing Jaune to stop in his tracks.

"What did you say?" Jaune said slowly looking over his shoulder his eyes flashing bright glowing red as his pupils turned into slits. Rage burned in his eyes as the tattoo's over his body began to glow some. "What do you know of my family?!"

Jaune asked his voice dripping with rage. Ozpin just stared at him passively lowering his head some. Ozpin took a deep breath knowing that he might have crossed a dangerous line just then but he wasn't going to back down.

"I know what happened to your family. The Arc family."

Ozpin said softly causing Jaune's eyes to widen as he grits his teeth turning back to Ozpin stomping his foot into the ground causing it to crack and splinter.

"I would like to hear what you know! Speak!"

Jaune shouted at Ozpin ten golden portals formed around his body in a circle behind him, each portal holding a weapon. Ozpin just raised his head locking eyes with Jaune.

"I know about the village you were born in was attacked by Grimm. I know that your father Jeremiah Arc died defending you, your sisters and mother."

Ozpin said shocking Jaune as he stared at Ozpin before grit his teeth.

"How do you know about that?!"

Jaune growled out through grit teeth.

"Your mother came to Beacon 10 years ago, to ask me for help in finding you." Ozpin said sighing as he slowly stood up. "She had met with one of my associates, Qrow, in a village a year after your village was attacked. She asked him for help in finding you, believing you were still alive no matter what anyone told her. Qrow helped her for a while before telling her about me. When we met she and your sisters where living here in the city. She asked if I could help her search for you, I offered the best help I could telling Huntsman and Huntress about you in case they found you to call me. Sadly no one found anything for the next 2 years. It went on like that till I just lost contact with your mother and family. Then low and behold 10 years after I hear your name you show up at my academy under a new surname."

Ozpin said shocking Jaune as his eyes turned blue again the portals around him faded away.

"So, they were alive." Jaune said lowering his head. "Where are they?"

Jaune asked looking back to Ozpin who just shook his head.

"I don't know, I haven't spoken with your mother in 5 years. I still know the address they last lived at but nothing else."

Ozpin said causing Jaune to click his teeth.

"That's better than nothing, give me the address."

Jaune said only for Ozpin to raise a brow at him questionably.

"Are you sure about that. What do you think you mother and sister's will think when they see who you have become? What do you think they will say when they see how the you now spit in the face of that kind young boy name Jaune Arc?"

Ozpin asked causing Jaune to glare at him.

"What does it matter, I'm not going to them for approval! I'm going so they know I'm not dead!" Jaune snapped surprising Ozpin. "I don't care if they hate who I am now, I just want them to know that I'm not dead!"

Jaune growled at Ozpin who just stared at him sadly.

"What will you tell them when you see them?"

Ozpin asked surprising Jaune as he lowered his head looking to his hands.

"I'm not sure, I thought about it for a long time, but I never could come up with something to say." Jaune said flexing his fingers before taking a deep breath. "I guess I would tell them how happy I am for seeing them again. I'll tell them that I'll do everything I can to keep them safe. I'll tell them I won't let anyone hurt them, because I finally have the power I wanted to protect them."

Jaune said only for Ozpin to stare at him sadly.

"And what did you have to give up for that power?"

Ozpin asked only for Jaune to go silent before turning away from him to walk away.

"I don't care what I gave up, so long as I won't lose my family again. Even if I must rip out my own soul and become a monster, I will do it for them."

Jaune said walking away from Ozpin grabbing his uniforms top and leaving the training room not looking back.

"I will send your scroll the address."

Ozpin said before Jaune walked out of the training room only getting a small nod from him. Ozpin just stared sadly at Jaune's back as he left.

End

 **An/ Hurray new chapter for all you lovely little reader people who read! Well I did a thing with this chapter didn't I. Well I know someone is going to ask how is Jaune able to beat Ozpin in a fight when he didn't use Bab-ilu. Well to answer that question, see Jaune is trained in using Enki just as well as Gilgamesh Prototype was. Meaning Jaune would be able to go toe to toe with Saber Prototype. Now that doesn't mean Jaune could beat saber prototype far from it actually, Jaune would just be able to match him in a fight. Jaune beat Ozpin for two reason's, one Ozpin didn't want to harm Jaune in the beginning of the fight. And two Ozpin didn't know everything jaune was capable of so he was at a slight disadvantage of fighting him. Also C rank strength is crazy if D rank strength is enough to shatter stone with your bare hands and crack asphalt with ease. (All without aura) Just look at Fate/Zero when Caster meets Saber and he starts punching the ground. The cracks were huge. Also I went in and fix the ranking mistake I had in the last AN.**

 **Ok so like always do leave a Review so I know what your little reader people minds think of the chapter.**

 **Also fav and Follow if you wish.**


	7. Chapter 7

Son of Babylon

 **AN/ tiny note read the bottom for some explanations to last chapter.**

Chapter 7

 **7 year ago**

Gilgamesh stood at the edge of the Hanging Garden staring out over the night sky. Beside him sat Jaune who just had his legs handing off the edge staring up into the sky. Gilgamesh turned and looked down to Jaune who looked off sadly into the stars over head.

"Must you always be like this?"

Gilgamesh asked only for Jaune to shrug at him.

"What's wrong with me being sad on the anniversary of my father's death?"

Jaune asked only for Gilgamesh to turn away from him with a huff. Really Gilgamesh could understand why he mourned, but truly Gilgamesh found it tiresome that Jaune would get like this every year on the anniversary of his father's death. 'Am I not your father now? Need you mourn when you have another to raise you? To take care of you and call you his son.' Gilgamesh thought wanting to ask all this to Jaune but chose to keep it to himself. Gilgamesh, felt he wouldn't say that right. He just didn't want to admit he truly say Jaune as his son. In the last five years of looking after and training Jaune. He truly came to see him as a son. Gilgamesh had never once thought of baring children nor had he ever found himself seeking companion ship with anyone other than Enkidu. In his life he was alone until he met Enkidu. Enkidu had been his only friend, his only companion in life and the only companion he thought he would ever need.

Yet here he stood with a child he now called his son. He wondered if Enkidu could see him now, if he could see how much he has changed. Jaune sat up drawing Gilgamesh from his thoughts as he looked down to his son.

"I know I've asked before, but did you ever find my mother or sisters?"

Jaune asked only for Gilgamesh to shake his head at him.

"You know as well as I do that this world doesn't track its people well enough to have documentation of them. Especially if they were not within one of the four kingdoms." Gilgamesh said only for Jaune to lower his head. 'He cannot still be hoping they're alive.' Gilgamesh thought before turning and walking away from him. He paused a few feet behind Jaune before sighing. "Death is unavoidable in this world, you know that now. Death is as certain as the sun rising and setting. You need not mourn for the dead, if anything you should remember the times of joy you spent with them."

Gilgamesh said before walking away just catching Jaune's words to him.

"Thank you."

Gilgamesh just left Jaune for the night so he could be alone. Gilgamesh found it pleasing for Jaune to thank him as a small smile formed on his lips.

 **Present day**

Jaune walked down through the halls of Beacon slowly making his way back towards his dorm room after his fight with Ozpin. Jaune was lost in thought over what Ozpin had brought up. His family had been in Vale and might still be. Truly Jaune wanted to kill Ozpin for having not brought any of this up before if he had known all along. Jaune knew how the world worked. Remnant had little to no records on more than half the people in the world. The number of people recorded in the kingdoms was also something people didn't know. It was likely half the people who live in any of the kingdoms are not properly documented as citizens. It's that way because they don't find the point to keep records when there is the chance that half of the people will die if Grimm attacked the city. Keeping such documentation was something that Atlas did better, if only because of how militaristic they are.

Other kingdoms like Vale didn't work that way, so to find 8 people was practically impossible unless all the people in the world knew of them. That just wasn't possible with one random family, so it really was pointless to look for them. The fact anyone could be found was through sheer dumb luck. Yet Jaune's family had been in Vale and he never knew. Jaune just sighed running a hand through his hair in frustration. He took a deep breath before hearing his scroll go off. He quickly retrieved it to see the address Ozpin had sent. He pocketed his scroll figuring he would head to the address when he had calmed down and less temper mental. At the moment he needed to go and check up with his team to deal with the fall out of his actions. Really his team were only people now who could scold him for what he did.

It was really only that way because Jaune had won his wager with Ozpin. Still had Ozpin not been so reluctant to hurt him in the beginning of the fight he might have lost. That is if he didn't use Bab-ilu in the fight. But that wouldn't have been a win Jaune would have accepted. Using Bab-ilu was no different than asking Gilgamesh for help, and he wouldn't do that. With one last deep breath to help Jaune clear his head he went back to his dorm to see what his team had to say to him.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Jaune walked up the stairs turning to the hall his dorm was located on. He walked down the hall slowly coming up to the door slowly opening it. As he opened the door it was snatched from his hand as he came to the sight of Ren just glaring at him. Jaune just raised a brow at Ren who stood before him seemingly refusing to let him pass.

"What are you doing Ren?"

Jaune asked looking past him to see Pyrrha and Nora all staring at them worriedly. Nora was staring at Ren's back worriedly while Pyrrha had her eyes locked on Jaune. Jaune just turned looking to Ren who just glared at him.

"I'm sorry Jaune but I don't want you coming into the room."

Ren said surprising Jaune some.

"Really now, is this because of what happened today?"

Jaune asked already knowing that was the cause for all this. He just felt letting Ren vent would keep the situation from becoming heated.

"Yes, it is, I don't know what your reasons were for beating Cardin's face into the floor. Be them good or bad, I can't over look what you did." Ren said not really surprising Jaune. "You brutalized him and humiliated him. Even if you were doing it to protect another person it was wrong."

Ren said the exact same thing Ozpin had been saying. It was truly tiresome to hear the same speech again and Jaune had no patients for such a thing. He found it so annoying that no one could see things from his point of view. 'Maybe it's because they don't understand how the world really works.' Jaune thought staring back at Ren in stark silence not saying anything. The silence went on for a full minute before Jaune turned away from Ren.

"Then I'll leave if you're so wary of me."

Jaune said nothing else and just left Ren standing in the door way in slight shock. Jaune couldn't understand anyone here at Beacon. First that stupid professor who tried to glorify the hellish events of his life with fan full fairy tales. Then some stupid brute that picked on other people. Even Ozpin and Oobleck. All of them where acting like he was so wrong. Jaune would admit his attitude towards figures of authority needed work but all of this because he helped someone. Jaune just shook his head walking back down out of the dorms figuring he would just head into the city to see if he could meet with his family. It might be good to see people who might actually want him around.

'Maybe it was a bad idea to try and become a Huntsman.' Jaune thought walking forward towards the front of Beacon only to stop when someone walked in front of him. Before him stood the Faunus girl he had helped. He just stared at her as she stood fidgeting under his gaze looking down to the ground, her rabbit ears drooping forward hiding her face. Jaune just shook his head at the girl before moving to walk past her only for her to speak up stopping him.

"W-wait, I-I wanted to thank you for helping me."

The girl stuttered out nervously playing with the hem of her skirt. Jaune just turned to her with a quirked brow.

"Really, you're thanking me." Jaune said skeptically. "You aren't going to say I was wrong for what I did?"

Jaune said only for the girl to shake her head at him.

"I think what you did is wrong, but you only did it to help me." The girl said softly slowly raising her head to look at Jaune. "I won't say you were right doing what you did because you weren't."

The girl said looking back to Jaune for him to say something. He just stared at her questionably before turning away from her.

"Then why thank me?"

Jaune asked wondering what was wrong with this girl to thank him even if she didn't agree with his methods.

"I am thanking you because you helped me." The girl said before turning away from him. "By the way my name is Velvet."

Velvet said before running off away towards a different building. Jaune just stood in silence not really sure what to make of the girls words. She didn't agree with him, she thought he was wrong for what he did. Yet she thanked him for helping her. It was just like how she tried to stop him from beating up Cardin. 'Something is truly wrong with that girl.' Jaune thought before taking a deep breath and turning around to go back to his dorm room to confront his team. 'I can wait to see my family.' He thought even though he was more afraid of actually seeing them. He wouldn't admit to it but he was afraid of actually seeing them again and what they would think of him.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Jaune came back up to the door of his room opening it quickly and walking in. Ren quickly shot to his feet defensively looking to Jaune while Pyrrha and Nora just jumped in shock at Jaune's abrupt entry.

"Why did you come back?"

Ren asked worriedly looking to Jaune holding one of his pistols in hand. Jaune just walked right up to Ren getting right in his face.

"I came back because I figured I should explain my actions to you before you condemn me."

Jaune said making Ren flinch at his words.

"What do you have to say that your actions didn't show us?"

Ren asked meeting Jaune's gaze refusing to back down.

"It's simple; you said I was wrong for what I did. Even if that is true, can you really say I was completely wrong that all my actions were not the right ones?" Jaune asked confusing Ren who just stared at him questionably. "You said I brutalized Cardin, but was he not acting like a brute himself? I only dealt with him in the fashion I found fit for the way he and his goons treated Velvet. Now I do not think I'm wrong. I stand by my decisions and actions no matter what. So I ask you, am I wrong for helping someone?"

Jaune said leaving Ren somewhat speechless as he stared into Jaune's eyes. Ren could see it, Jaune wasn't going to back down and he wouldn't admit he was wrong. But Ren could see what Jaune was trying to say. Even thought he acted the way he did, he did it all for someone else.

"That doesn't change what you did."

Ren said only for Jaune to shake his head at him.

"I know that, I am not trying to change it or hide it."

Jaune said making Ren gulp before he lowered his head finally breaking eye contact with him.

"I don't understand you, I don't even trust you. But judging you would be pointless, so I won't."

Ren said falling back onto his bed.

"I guess I'll leave you alone for now. I still don't know you so I can't really say I want you gone when I haven't truly gotten to know who you are."

Ren said getting a nod from Jaune who turned to Pyrrha and Nora.

"What of you two?" Jaune asked looking between them. "Do you want me gone?"

Jaune asked wondering what they would say.

"I don't know, I can't say I understand why you did what you did. But I say that you did it to protect someone." Pyrrha spoke first standing up looking to Jaune. "You only did what you did because you were helping someone else. So I can't say you were entirely wrong."

Pyrrha said looking back to Jaune who nodded at her before he looked to Nora. Nora just stayed silent before standing up walking to Jaune.

"I don't know if you were right or wrong, but Pyrrha is right. You were only helping someone so I want you to stay." Nora said getting a nod from Jaune as he reached up and ruffled her hair. Nora just smiled at him before looking to Ren. "Ren, do you want Jaune to stay?"

Nora asked making Ren look up to her. He took a deep breath before nodding.

"I'll let him stay; I guess as his team we can help him change himself for the better."

Ren said getting a happy nod from Nora who just cheered throwing her arms into the air before jumping back onto her bed. Jaune just turned back to Ren not sure how he would deal with him, finding Ren's passiveness bothersome but he also had to admit Ren had a point in not trusting him. His actions seemed to have painted him in a bad way, but he couldn't help who and what he is. To change his actions and personality that he built over 12 years would be difficult to do in just 4 days. Jaune found it irksome to deal with Ren but he would leave him be for now. 'If Nora sides with me I can probably change Ren's view of me.' Jaune thought wondering if he could fix his image. At the moment, however he didn't care as he found himself tired from his fight with Ozpin and dealing with this stupid debacle. He needed some rest after going through such an annoying day. Still though he pulled out his scroll to look at the address Ozpin had sent him.

He just dropped his scroll on its charger before falling into his bed and covering himself in his blanket to sleep. He would see his family soon enough if he was lucky.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The next morning Jaune woke before his team like he did the previous day. He figured it would be better to just leave without them seeing him so he didn't have to deal with them trying to lecture him. Jaune left his room after showering and getting dressed heading out to the mess hall early to eat. To Jaune's surprise though the moment he exited the dorm building he was met by Glynda Goodwitch. She paused when she saw him staring surprised to see him awake. He didn't know why she was so surprised or what her reasons where for being at the dorms but he really didn't care either. He went to step past her only for her to stop him.

"Mr. Uruk can I have a word with you?"

Glynda's tone said she wasn't asking but Jaune found it truly bothersome that she would try to order him around. 'Has Ozpin yet to tell the other teachers to leave me alone.' Jaune wondering, slowly thinking Ozpin went back on his word but discarded the idea, giving the headmaster the benefit of the doubt.

"I'm sorry, but I have no time to speak with you. Nor do I wish to waste my time."

Jaune said sharply moving to walk away only for Glynda to walk in front of him.

"Wait, I can't just let you…"

Glynda began glaring at Jaune only for him to glare back stepping forward right up to her.

"I do not care for what you have to say or what your reasons are, just leave me be!"

Jaune growled out glaring at her making her take a small step back before she steeled herself and came up into his face.

"Listen now, I do not care what agreement you and Ozpin have. I will not let you go around unpunished for your actions yesterday!"

Glynda snapped only for Jaune's glare to intensify before he stopped himself and took a deep breath.

"I don't care what you have to say. Now be gone!"

Jaune growled out reaching up pushing Glynda to the side only for her to grab hold of his arm stopping him.

"Stop this instant, I don't care what you want I cannot let you go so easily! You have to know there are consequences to your actions!"

Glynda shouted at Jaune as he turned back to her grabbing hold of her wrist and twisting her arm to the side pulling her forward. She stumbled into his chest as he pulled her arm behind him.

"You are a fool to try and stop me!" Jaune snarled his eyes now burning red. Glynda could even see the marks on his chest glowing some through his shirt. "You said I should know there are consequences! Please I'm not some child who can't tell right from wrong! I know there are consequences so you should back down before you learn of the consequences of trying to go against me!"

Jaune shouted at Glynda tightening his grip on her arm making her wince from the pain. She quickly glared at him trying to pull her arm free.

"You think you can act in such a way! You would dare to threaten one of your teachers! Who gives you the right?!"

Glynda shouted only for Jaune to let go of her arm making her stumble back away from him. She stopped just a few feet back turning glaring at Jaune about to snap at him only to see he had calmed down. Jaune's glare had faded as he turned away from Glynda.

"Just leave me the hell alone!"

Jaune said angrily walking away from Glynda who just stared at him in confusion. Jaune just walked away his not looking back to her his hand balled into fists. 'This place if full of moronic fools who understand nothing!' Jaune thought angrily hating how no one could simply look at things from his point of view. They wanted nothing more than to punish him for defending someone. Still Glynda had asked the right question when he let her go. Who gave him the right to act like he is? He really was acting just like Gilgamesh though. It wasn't something he wanted; he needed to be different than him.

End

 **AN/ Ok hello again reader people now I am going to probably start an argument with one of you reader people if not half of you. So someone left in the reviews about strength not being able to help Jaune with speed mentioning how fast Ozpin, Cinder. Said reader even mentioned Mecury and Emerald when they fought the fall maiden when they dodged lightning. Ok so I forgot to mention in the last AN that agility is the stat that Heroic spirits use to explain speed and well agility. Now Jaune's agility is C (something I actually left out when I put up his stats sorry) which is 30 times faster than normal human. Now that is without aura. Now that is even with Sabers (Artoria) when she is Shirou's servant. If we look at Sabers speed, when she was Kiritsugu's Servant when her agility is A it is stated that she is able to move even faster than her motorcycle from fate Zero. That is just an A rank agility, so C is 2/5ths slower but if you think about that speed that is still far beyond any character in RWBY.**

 **Now, I am going to say this straight up but, in my opinion there is no way any of the RWBY cast can ever beat a Heroic spirit! I am sorry but I will stick with that no matter what. Argue away now little readers scream at me for my heresy and burn me at the stake with you verbal assaults….. Alright now that you got that out of your systems and probably burned you computers because you hated what I said. well with that done and over with you know the deal.**

 **Also i hope i explained why Gilgamesh and Jaune never found anything out for his family with the explanation i put in the story. Really i just think that is how remnant works seeing as people and entire tones just disappear every other day in remnant this is something that is cannon so it shouldn't be possible that they have detailed documentation of the people in the world.**

 **Leave me a review so I know what you think of the chapter.**

 **Also fav and follow if you wish.**


	8. Chapter 8

Son of Babylon

Chapter 8

 **6 years ago**

Gilgamesh walked into the training area he set up for Jaune to see him practicing his swordsmanship with the twin swords Enki. Gilgamesh watched Jaune swing the swords around him even with his small frame still being able to use Enki with a decent level of skill. In truth the swords were far too big for him to be wielding at the moment but his physical capabilities were like those a Heroic spirit so he could use the swords well. Still, Gilgamesh had to admit Jaune had a decent talent to wield the swords. He watched as Jaune then stored one off the blades in Bab-ilu before taking the other in both hands and began swinging it alone. Gilgamesh nodded at this before clearing his throat to draw Jaune's attention.

"You seem to have taken a liking to those blades."

Gilgamesh said only for Jaune to nod at him.

"Yeah, I think I'll make this my go to weapon whenever I get into a fight from here on out."

Jaune said rotating the blade in hand. It was a slightly comical sight with the blade that was taller than the 12-year-old boy. Gilgamesh must admit Jaune had adapted well to his powers. Jaune was able to use all ten portals to Bab-ilu and was beginning to act more like him in ways. While Jaune was still a smart ass when he spoke to Gilgamesh, he was slowly acting with more respect for the King of Heroes. Jaune also happened to finally start learning what his power meant and what came with it.

"So, if those will be your blades then tell me; will you use them for the Kingdom you shall inherit from me?"

Gilgamesh asked only for Jaune to smirk at him.

"While it pains me to admit it, yes I will use this power for this Kingdom… No for my Kingdom."

Jaune said storing his weapon away getting surprised look from Gilgamesh before a smirk formed on his face.

"Oh dear, you seem to be getting ahead of yourself. You may be my heir but this isn't your Kingdom yet." Gilgamesh said waving a hand to the side before looking back to Jaune his eyes hardening. "This Kingdom is my Garden so I don't care about anything else, especially what happens below on the surface of this rotting world."

Gilgamesh said only for Jaune to give him a sideward glance.

"That's right; you said you come from another world."

Jaune said remembering the times Gilgamesh referred to this other world as his Garden. It truly was interesting to learn about to Jaune. He truly was mesmerized by the information. It was one of the few times Jaune didn't act like an ungrateful brat before Gilgamesh. Gilgamesh liked talking of his world, his Garden, it let him forget of the ugly world he was stuck in. Gilgamesh was pulled from his thoughts just as he heard Jaune laughing. He turned to look at him.

"Is something funny?"

Gilgamesh asked raising a brow at Jaune who just waved a hand at him.

"Well it's just you said you were the King back in the world you came from and everything. Even the people in that world belonged to you, right? That the world was your Garden?" Jaune said getting a nod from Gilgamesh before smiling. "If that's true then shouldn't that make this world my Garden?"

Jaune said surprising Gilgamesh as he stared at him. He had to admit he didn't expect Jaune to say something like that. He didn't think Jaune would ever consider making the world his Garden, but when he thought about it, Jaune had a stupid desire to protect the world and his family who could be dead. Still Gilgamesh remembered Jaune telling him he wanted to be one of those Huntsman things. 'So he wants to try and make this world his Garden. He should know that it's a lost cause when this place is plagued with vermin like the Grimm.' Gilgamesh thought looking into Jaune's eyes.

"If this world is a Garden, it's a dying Garden infested with insects that seek to destroy it."

Gilgamesh said sternly only for Jaune to smirk at him.

"That's true, but every garden has a gardener right." Jaune said making Gilgamesh pause. "I guess it isn't the King's place to till the soil or clear out pests, but this world is the world I was born to. So, if I have to lower myself to the level of a gardener to make this world my Garden then so be it."

Jaune said shrugging only for Gilgamesh to scowl at him.

"You're a stupid little fool!" Gilgamesh shouted at Jaune. "Do you not understand your position?! You are the prince of the Hanging Garden and its next King! If you think I would let my successor take up the task of a Gardener then you are sorely mistaken!"

Gilgamesh shouted at Jaune only for him to keep his eyes locked with his. Jaune wasn't going to back down and Gilgamesh could see that, but it didn't stop his anger. He stepped forward towards him only for Jaune to shake his head at him.

"Don't you get it, this Garden is yours, but the world is mine… It's my home so wanting to make the world I call home my Garden doesn't sound like a bad thing to me."

Jaune said making Gilgamesh pause before looking to him.

"You're a stubborn little brat aren't you?"

Jaune shrugged at his words not really caring for what he said.

"I just want to try and protect the things that matter to me. I don't care what I have to do to make that happen."

Jaune said slowly pissing Gilgamesh off before he sighed turning away from him with a huff.

"You are a fool!" Gilgamesh said angrily turning away from Jaune and storming out of the room. 'The nerve to say such idiotic nonsense! He is a fool to ever believe he can save this world from its destruction!' Gilgamesh thought in frustration storming out of the training room before stopping just outside the training room. He just clicked his teeth before looking back to Jaune. "If you want to make this world your garden you must first learn to act like a proper King!"

Gilgamesh shouted at Jaune who just smirked at him.

"Then why don't you teach me to be a King."

 **Present day**

Jaune sat in class at the top of the class, his team sitting just one row below him. When they came into class Pyrrha had made to try and sit next to him but Ren stopped her. He had to thank him for that seeing as he was still in a bad mood after having to listen to Glynda's insist nagging. Jaune just sat at the top of the class for the rest of the day going through with little to no problems. The day even ended with no problems even though Pyrrha kept passing worried glances his way. It was bothersome but he knew he would have to deal with her sooner or later. He didn't understand what Pyrrha was concerned about though so he really didn't know how to handle her.

The day went by like this up till dust class where Jaune found himself under the sharp stare of Glynda Goodwitch. That pissed Jaune off but he kept himself in check not really caring for her feelings towards him. The class went by quickly with nothing more than a few questions on dust being asked and a few sharp glares thrown Jaune's way. When class had ended Jaune made sure to be the first to leave sadly Glynda had stopped him.

"Mr. Uruk I need to have a word with you."

Glynda said stopping Jaune before he sighed walking back towards her. The students in class who had been leaving all froze whispering about what might be going on. Jaune quickly shot a glare at the students.

"Be gone!" Jaune ordered his voice carrying over them all shutting them up. The students all quickly ran out save for team RWBY and his own who all hid in the doorway watching what was happening. Ruby stood next to Pyrrha looking worriedly to Jaune. Jaune turned back to Glynda resting a hand on his hip. "What did you need? If you intend to lecture me, you already know how it will end."

Jaune said waving a hand to the side. Glynda's eye twitched in irritation before she coughed into her hand.

"Ozpin said I shouldn't bother you after the agreement you two came to." Glynda said even though she had voiced this already in the morning. "He then came to me again after our talk this morning telling me to leave you be. I can't understand why he won't take action against you but he told me about your family."

Glynda said causing Jaune to flinch slightly before his eyes flashed red and the marks of Bab-ilu on his body began to glow.

"That bastard should learn when to keep his mouth shut!" Jaune growled out before balling a hand into a fist and turned away from Glynda. "I don't care what he told you; but don't go around talking about matters that don't concern you!"

Jaune said quickly storming out of the class room pushing his way past team RWBY and his team. Pyrrha and Ruby were going to try and stop him only for Yang to grab Ruby while Ren stopped Pyrrha.

"Yang let me go."

Ruby said trying to get free from her sisters grip.

"No can do Ruby. Jaune looked pissed, it's better if we don't go near him."

Yang said only for Ruby to look back to Jaune as he walked down the hall away from them.

"Yang is right Ruby, whatever is going on with Jaune its best we don't go near him till he cools off."

Blake said looking to Ren and Pyrrha for some sort of answer only for them to shake their heads at her. Pyrrha just looked down to the ground before taking a deep breath and quickly moving to follow after Jaune. Ren went to stop her again only this time Nora stopped him.

"Let's go back to the room and wait Ren." Nora said with a light smile not acting like her usual self. "If they come back we can make them apologize with Pancakes!"

Nora cheered jumping back acting like she always does. Ren just sighed before nodding at her. Ren nodded his farewell to team RWBY and went with Nora back to their room.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Jaune walked up along one of the roof tops of Beacon. He looked out over the horizon watching as clouds passed over head and a cool breeze washed over him. Jaune just stood staring into the sky lost in thought. 'That old bastard! What gave him the right to share what he knew of my family.' Jaune thought in frustration before the sound of foot steps behind him drew his attention. Jaune turned looking over his shoulder at Pyrrha.

"What are you doing following me around?"

Jaune asked sharply not really in the mood to deal with Pyrrha.

"I don't know what's wrong with you, but you shouldn't keep everything bottle up like this. It's not good for you."

Pyrrha said walking up to Jaune only for him to scoff at her.

"What does it matter to you if something is wrong with me?"

Jaune asked only for Pyrrha to shrug at him.

"It matters because I'm supposed to be your partner. Partners help each other."

Pyrrha said reaching out to clap him on the shoulder only for him to smack her hand away.

"I don't need help."

Jaune said turning to leave only for Pyrrha to stop him.

"Please, Jaune if you don't try to talk with me how are we supposed to be partners?"

Pyrrha said getting a long tired sigh from Jaune.

"You can poke and prod all you want but all you'll be doing is pissing me off, now leave me alone!" Jaune said angrily about to leave only for Pyrrha to grab his arm and turn him around. She quickly slapped him in the face before he reached out grabbing her wrist tightly pulling her into him. "You better have a good reason for striking me!"

Jaune snapped tightening his grip on Pyrrha's wrist making her wince in pain before glaring at him.

"You don't get it do you!? You act like you're the only person who matters, but you're the leader of our team, my partner, so stop acting like you're the only one that matters!"

Pyrrha shouted at Jaune making him grip his teeth before throwing her arm to the side.

"You really are annoying!" Jaune shouted at Pyrrha making her glare intensify before she saw the pained look Jaune had. "You really are annoying."

Jaune repeated before turning away from her taking a deep breath before looking up to the sky. He stayed like that for a few seconds before Pyrrha finally spoke up.

"Professor Goodwitch said something about your family." Jaune flinched at this and Pyrrha saw how his shoulders stiffened at the mention of his family. "I don't know why she brought it up or what is wrong with you and them, but if you ever feel like sharing I'll listen. At least when you're ready I'll listen."

Pyrrha said turning to walk away leaving Jaune on the rooftop. He just stood alone atop the roof lost in thought. 'I have quite the bothersome partner, don't I?' Jaune though with a long sigh before running a hand through his hair. He had no idea what to do with such a partner. He just sighed and figured he would just go back to his room and get sleep.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

After Jaune got back to the room he was stuck with Nora nagging him to making pancakes for making them worry. He didn't know why she was worrying to begin with but he didn't care either. After Jaune convinced Nora to leave him alone and begrudgingly offered to give her his pancakes in the morning she left him alone. After that Jaune had gone and eaten his dinner then called it a night. Afterwards the next few days went by quickly with Pyrrha trying to talk with him and understand him more. Ren tried if begrudgingly thanks to Nora making him talk with Jaune. Ruby also seemed to try and talk with Jaune more as well. Thanks to them having seen what happened with him with Glynda, Ruby seemed to have the idea that he was in trouble.

It was such a bothersome thing for Jaune but he didn't really know how to stop Ruby and the others. The rest of Ruby's team where different as Weiss was taking to keeping some distance from him. Blake had taken to keeping a close eye on him seemingly fearful of him. Then there was Yang who was trying nothing more than to keep Ruby safe. Yang would always be with Ruby when she spoke to Jaune. He didn't care really seeing as he would never do anything to Ruby. She was just an idealistic child who was able to entertain him with her foolishness. Other than that the week went by quickly and Friday came quickly with Combat class.

Jaune sat down at the top of the bleachers with the best view of the arena looking down to watch the fights that were to come. His team sat just below him with team RWBY most of them all just happy for class. Ruby and Yang seemed more than ready for it as they vibrated happily. Blake on the other hand was just reading a book but she did voice that she had been looking forward to class. Weiss was being prim and proper but couldn't hide her joy at the idea of fighting like the rest. After a minute of waiting Glynda walked into the arena ready to start the class. She went through the rules and quickly went on to start the class.

The first few matches were boring and pointless to Jaune with no entertainment. 'Really? These are supposed to be the protectors of the world?' Jaune thought shaking his head as the third fight just ended. Glynda went about giving critiques to the fighters before turning back to the class to pick the next fighters.

"Alright, now will Yang Xiao Long, Pyrrha Nikos and Jaune Uruk please come to the ring?"

Glynda said getting surprised whispers from the students. Yang and Pyrrha both were surprised by this as well sharing confused looks between each other. Jaune just stood up not really caring about this development as he walked down to the ring. Pyrrha and Yang moved following him quickly. When they got to the ring Glynda nodded at them.

"Alright Mr. Uruk, before we started I would like to unlock your aura so we can have a proper match."

Glynda said getting shocked looks from Pyrrha and Yang.

"Wait, he doesn't have aura? That can't be! He has a semblance."

Pyrrha said stopping Glynda only for Jaune to roll his eyes at both of them.

"I can use my semblance without my aura being unlocked."

Jaune said getting a surprised look from Pyrrha and Yang. Glynda on the other hand just stared knowingly at Jaune. She knew he was lying seeing as such a thing was impossible. Still Glynda figured she would assist in the lie.

"It isn't something that happens often, but it is possible. Think of it like how people can who haven't unlocked their aura can use dust. It's the same way with Jaune's semblance."

Glynda said getting a sideward glance from Jaune before her smirked at her. That made her angry but she didn't act on the anger.

"It sounds crazy but if you say so Professor."

Pyrrha said nodding to Glynda.

"Good now Mr. Uruk let me unlock your aura."

Glynda said only for Jaune to wave her off.

"No thanks, I don't need it." Jaune said removing his shirt and letting his armor fallout from Bab-ilu. He then drew his weapons and turned to Pyrrha and Yang. "This is better for them, if I had my aura that would be unfair for the two of them."

Jaune said smugly making Yang glare at him. Pyrrha on the other hand just looked worriedly to Jaune not sure if she wanted to fight him without his aura. Only Glynda wasn't going to stand for this.

"I'm sorry but I can't let you fight without your aura!"

Glynda snapped making Jaune glare at her.

"I don't care, I'll fight like this!"

Jaune shot back only for Pyrrha to step in between them.

"Jaune please, let her unlock your aura. I don't want you getting hurt."

Pyrrha said quickly making Jaune grit his teeth before Yang spoke up.

"Same, while I'm more than willing to fight you as you are I don't want to end up killing you."

Yang said smirking at the end only for Jaune to raise a brow at her. He just shook his head before turning to Glynda.

"Fine then, unlock it." Jaune said bitterly. Jaune didn't want to have aura, he found it stupid but if Pyrrha and Yang were going to refuse to fight him without it he had no choice. Begrudgingly he let Glynda unlock his aura. She gave a short little chant before all around Jaune's body flashed with a bright white light. The class was surprised by this but Jaune didn't seem fazed. He just stood glowing white before it faded. He looked to his hands watching the glow fade before turning to Yang and Pyrrha. "Happy? Now can we get this fight started?"

Jaune said walking back into the center of the ring looking to Glynda to start. She seemed winded but he didn't care as she nodded at him and let Yang and Pyrrha take to the ring as well.

"Alright, then. The match will be Jaune Uruk vs Yang Xiao long and Pyrrha Nikos!" Glynda called getting shocked sounds from the stands that went ignored. Glynda quickly started the force field to the ring and brought up the holo screen showing the students auras. "Let the fight begin!"

Glynda called as Yang and Pyrrha quickly took their stances and prepared to charge Jaune. Yang went first shooting forward with her hands held before her face like a boxer. Jaune just rolled his eyes at her before slashing out quickly stopping her charge. His sword sparked against Yang's gauntlets stopping her. She smirked at him sliding a foot back and pulling her arm pack to hit him with a straight. Sadly she didn't get to finish the move as Jaune quickly came into her guard stabbing at her pulled back arm so she couldn't punch.

She tried to hit him with her left only for him to push into her arm locking it to her side. He then quickly brought his second sword up slamming the pommel into her jaw sending her flying back. Pyrrha quickly closed in on Jaune when Yang got hit back. Pyrrha aimed her spear to stab at Jaune's legs only for him to side step the stab slashing out with his sword. Pyrrha blocked the strike if barely as she was sent sliding away from him. She had to hold back a wince from the pain she felt in her arm. Jaune quickly turned away from Pyrrha flicking his head to the side dodging a jab from Yang. He quickly shifted his left sword into tonfa form and parried Yang's second jab.

He quickly shifted his footing and turned his body with his hips punching into Yang's unprotected side faster than she could react. The hit lifted Yang off her feet sending her flying back with a gasp. Jaune quickly spun on his heels with his punch falling into a crouch just as Pyrrha slashed at him with her spear. He swept his right sword across the ground forcing Pyrrha to jump over him. Only he smirked at his quickly came up to her with his left throwing an uppercut. Pyrrha gasped for air as the strike hit her straight in the gut. She hadn't been expecting that as she was sent flying into the air. Yang on the other hand just lifted herself off the ground watching as Pyrrha went flying up above her.

Yang grits her teeth and growled quickly firing off several shots from her gauntlets. Jaune seemed surprised by this as he quickly began to deflect the shots. Yang continued to fire charging right up to Jaune. She fired her gauntlets repeatedly as she punched at Jaune trying to force him back. Pyrrha had gotten back to her feet just behind Yang and quickly joined her slashing out and blocking alongside her. Jaune just back pedaled a few feet to the edge of the ring smirking at both girls before quickly shifting his footing coming up in between the girls spinning, slamming his left elbow into Yang's face. He brought the pommel of his right sword down on Pyrrha's head only for her to block it with her shield. Still that didn't stop her from falling forward from the hit. Jaune quickly shifted his footing and tripped Yang sending her stumbling forward and falling out of the ring. Jaune then quickly brought his left up slamming his knee into Pyrrha. She stopped the hit with the flat of her sword only for Jaune to bring his left blade down in tonfa form using the point at his elbow like a spike driving it down into Pyrrha. She just let out a scream of pain before Jaune quickly hooked his right sword under Pyrrha's legs and used it to flip her. She was sent flying to the side and out of the ring alongside Yang. With a loud ding the match was called as Jaune had won. Pyrrha and Yang just sat outside the ring looking up to Jaune as he smirked at them.

"Don't look so surprised, it was only natural that you would lose."

Jaune said smugly resting one of his blades on his shoulder. Yang and Pyrrha though couldn't really be angry as they knew Jaune was right. The entire fight he dominated them. They were out matched from the beginning. Yang was just shocked but Pyrrha. Well Pyrrha seemed too amazed, almost awestruck by Jaune. Jaune had said he was strong and she hadn't believed him completely till just now as she stared at him. He beat her, the invincible girl. She was now vincible. Pyrrha felt relief at this revelation as she let a small smile form on her face. Jaune just turned back to Glynda who just stood at the side of the ring with a slightly surprised look. He just chuckled at her surprise before moving to take his seat back in the stands.

End

 **AN/ Yep new chapter, a little late I know sorry. But yep more Jaune Uruk for you happy reader peoples. Nothing really to say so till next time.**

 **Please leave me a review so I know what you happy reader people think of the chapter.**

 **Also follow and fav if you wish.**


	9. Chapter 9

Son of Babylon

Chapter 9

 **5 years ago**

A cold air washed over Gilgamesh as he stood staring down over the icy landscape below. 'So this is Atlas. I must admit it's just as dreadful of a place as I thought it would be.' Gilgamesh thought before turning away from the edge of the hanging garden walking over back inside to his throne room. He turned from the throne room moving off towards the baths stripping of his clothes as he walked. A maid quickly came up to him collecting his clothing before he entered the baths. When he entered the room was steamy with a large pool that made the bath with steam flowing up from it. He stepped forward into the bath resting within it with a satisfied sigh. He held a hand up and a maid came quickly giving him a chalice of wine while another came to wash his arms.

Gilgamesh sat satisfied with the services before he heard a cough from his side. He turned to see Jaune standing in the door way a blush on his face as he kept form staring at the women who helped clean Gilgamesh.

"Is there something you need?"

Gilgamesh asked a little bothered with his bath being interrupted.

"Not really, I just wanted to have a talk with you. But you seem occupied so I'll leave." Jaune said before turning away to leave only for Gilgamesh to snap his fingers. A maid quickly came up to Jaune grabbing him with a small smile. Jaune went to break from her grasp only for her to shake her head and begin to strip him. Jaune protested profusely not wanting this before he was dropped naked into the bath next to Gilgamesh. Jaune sat grumbling next to Gilgamesh while a maid came to help wash him. He swatted her hand away quickly before glaring at Gilgamesh. "You know if I wanted a bath I would have taken one myself!"

Jaune snapped at his father who just rolled his eyes at him.

"Oh calm yourself. I had many people help bath me when I was your age."

Gilgamesh said only for Jaune to growl at him.

"Yeah well sorry, but I don't need people to bath me."

Jaune moved to step out of the bath only for a maid to push him back down and begin washing his back. Gilgamesh knew Jaune could easily push past the maids, but wouldn't.

"You wanted to talk, so what is it?"

Jaune glared at Gilgamesh before sighing at resigning to his fate.

"I want to know why we're in Atlas. Everything you say about this place, I can't really understand why you would even think of coming here."

Jaune held an arm up as a maid went about cleaning him. He still had a blush but he didn't look like he minded all too much. Gilgamesh simply rotated his chalice in hand before taking a swig.

"I came here because I wish to meet with the fools who continue to knock upon my door." Gilgamesh leaned back against the wall of the large bath. "I'm going to show them why they shouldn't enter my domain."

Gilgamesh said darkly only for Jaune to raise a brow at him.

"Really now, does that mean you intend to destroy them?"

Jaune asked making the maids around him and his father freeze up for a second before going back to work.

"No I won't destroy them. They haven't given me any reason to, but I will prove to them that I am not someone they should continue to meddle with."

Gilgamesh said getting a nod from Jaune.

"Makes sense, Atlas has always been problematic for the other Kingdoms. They want to desperately control everything. They think just because they have dust and advanced technology they can do as they wish." Jaune said while Gilgamesh nodded at him. Both had a distain for Atlas finding the Kingdom less then savory. "But Atlas is a militaristic Kingdom so if we insult or threaten them in any way they will use it as an excuse to sick their armies on us. While I don't like them they are a part of this world. We have no need to discard them yet. They still are useful especially when the time comes for me to."

Gilgamesh had understood that seeing as every time an Atlas airship came into his domain they came armed and ready for battle. Still he had to admit Jaune's blatant claims about ruling. It was foolish for Jaune to be thinking so far ahead but still he had a point. There wasn't any reason to destroy Atlas yet. However in Gilgamesh's mind Atlas was full of nothing but trigger happy idiots. He had no love for the kingdom and truly felt disgusted with it. Atlas wasn't a place Gilgamesh wanted to be but he had to show them that his Kingdom was not theirs to take.

 **Present day.**

Jaune walked back up the stands towards his seat after his sparing match with Pyrrha and Yang, only to be stopped by Ruby.

"Jaune that was amazing!"

Ruby cheered surprising Jaune as he raised a brow at her. Weiss came up behind Ruby pulling her back from him some while Blake came up next to her.

"Calm down Ruby, but you're right. He did quite well against them. I must say I never thought he would be able to beat them so easily."

Weiss said not really hiding her disappointment at him winning. That angered him but he held it down figuring it was just Weiss being sore about the way he treated her. Blake spoke up next this time being more polite than Weiss.

"Yes, that was definitely an interesting display. I've seen Yang's strength, so to be able to match he so easily is impressive and Pyrrha's standing as a champion from Mistral is certainly not a push over either."

Jaune nodded at Blake before moving to step pas them only for Ruby to follow him giving him a play by play of what he did in the fight. Jaune was annoyed by this but he was also flattered by Ruby's compliments. Weiss stayed close to Ruby though watching her carefully. 'Still doesn't trust me it seems.' Blake seemed to be a little less on edge than Weiss but still watching him closely. Ren seemed to be just like Blake watching him closely. Nora was copying Ruby as the two went on and on about his fight. Yang and Pyrrha though stayed a little closer than Blake and Ren listening to Ruby and Nora. Yang tried cutting in pointing out how she would have been able to win only for Jaune to disagree with her. She glared at him but it wasn't really a hateful glare.

Pyrrha seemed to just question Jaune about where he learned to fight as he told her about his father training him. She had asked about whom his father was but he stayed silent not really voicing any more on the subject. Pyrrha was surprised by this but knew she couldn't pry for information. Still she may worry about his actions she had to admit fighting him was interesting. She could see why he claimed to be as strong as he was. She didn't really believe him completely in the beginning but after actually fighting him she could see that he was telling the truth about his power. She never met anyone who could beat her before but now her own partner was someone far stronger than she was. Truly an impressive thing, even if Jaune needed to work on his personality.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Combat class ended without incident save for Jaune seeing that idiot Winchester who had glared at him constantly throughout the matches. Jaune figured the man was just upset about what happened. He would deal with the brute in due time. So long as Cardin didn't do anything that got in Jaune's way or bothered him he would leave him be.

Afterwards the day ended and Jaune went about his nightly routine and went to sleep. The next morning Jaune woke early to leave Beacon and head into the city. He had his families address with him to go and see them. Only when he got to Vale and the address he didn't find what he was looking for. He stood in front of a large empty lot that had used to hold an apartment complex. He just sighed at this before turning and looking back up to Beacon.

'That bastard just sent me on a damn wild goose chase.' Jaune thought bitterly before shaking his head and making his way back to the air docks to head back to beacon. Why did he actually believe he would see his family? It was stupid, he should have just been fine to know they were alive. There was no need for him to see them, yet he had truly been excited to see them. He remembered his sisters, even if he can't see their faces any more he remembers them. His mother, he remembers her warm embrace and her soft words. All of it, he remembers it all but that is it. Maybe he just wanted to experience that all again.

Maybe he wanted to actually see their faces and finally see the family he lost again. Really it was just a pipe dream and it didn't matter. He quickly shook his head and continued on back to the air docks. 'I just need to forget all this like father said. If I keep chasing them I'm only going to lose sight of what I have to do.' Jaune thought as he walked onto an airship and went on back to Beacon.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The rest of the weekend went by quickly with Pyrrha trying to get to know him. Nora and Ruby did the same thought their respected guardian kept a watchful eye on Jaune. Jaune didn't understand why Yang and Ren were so worried about him, but he really didn't care either. However after the weekend ended the next few sets of weeks went by quickly. Ren and Yang didn't worry about him as much seeing as he didn't do anything to warrant their concern.

Jaune was stuck being glared at by Cardin throughout the weeks of classes as the brat had tried several times to even cause problems for him. Nothing he did worked in his favor though and he just moved on to picking on other students. That enraged Jaune to the point of taking action but Pyrrha had stopped him saying he would only get himself in more trouble with the teachers.

She couldn't be farther from the truth seeing as the teachers all would leave him along thanks to the wager he set with Ozpin. But she didn't know about that, and she then voiced that he would end up on bad terms with Ren and Yang again if he did do something. He didn't care but Pyrrha had voiced she didn't want their team or team RWBY to hate or be afraid of him. Jaune didn't like Pyrrha arguing with him but he simply did as she said and left Cardin alone. If only because the brute kept as far away from Jaune as he could.

Jaune also met with that Velvet girl again after the incident to hear Cardin was still picking on her. Jaune wanted nothing more than to hunt Cardin down and kill him but he kept himself in check. A few weeks went by after that Jaune found out that there was going to be some sort of field trip into Forever Fall forest at the end of the week.

Jaune didn't care for this much as he was more focused on dealing with Cardin. He really wanted to put an end to Cardin but with his team and the teachers watching him now he couldn't. Really Jaune wondered just want the teachers would do if they found out he killed another student. Ozpin might try to fight him again, but this time with all the staff backing him. 'Why must things be so difficult.' Jaune thought leaning back in his seat in Oobleck's class watching as Cardin chucked a pen at Velvet's head hitting her. Jaune was about to move and beat Cardin's face in only for the professor to move first giving Cardin detention and reprimanding him. Jaune still wanted to silence Cardin but he didn't as he just leaned back in his seat feeling Pyrrha rest a hand on his shoulder. He glanced at her.

"I know what you're thinking but don't. We're just staring to act like a team finally and if you go off and do something to Cardin, Ren will no longer trust you. Even if he might agree with you on Cardin being punished."

Pyrrha whispered only for Jaune to roll his eyes at her and look back down to the class just as Oobleck asked them something about a battle at some fort and why the Faunus won. Someone answered the question vaguely saying something about the Faunus' sight but not the complete answer. Cardin seemed to snicker about this as Oobleck turned to him.

"Mr. Winchester would you like to contribute an answer?"

Oobleck asked as Cardin kicked his feet up onto his desk smiling smugly.

"Well, I know it's a lot easier to train an animal than a soldier."

Oobleck sighed in displeasure at the remark only for Pyrrha to speak up from beside Jaune.

"You're not the most open-minded of individuals, are you, Cardin?"

Jaune was surprised by this looking to Pyrrha.

"I thought you said not to do anything?"

Jaune said only for Pyrrha to ignore him while Cardin shouted at her.

"You got a problem?!"

Pyrrha just smirked at him before turning to Oobleck.

"No, but I have the answer." Pyrrha said as Oobleck waved her to go on. "It's night vision. Many Faunus are known to have nearly perfect sight in the dark."

Cardin growled in his seat bellow turning back to the front of the class sending a few glares Pyrrha's way. The class went on with Blake finishing off the answer explain why General Lagune lost the battle and why the Faunus won. Cardin was kept after for detention while the rest of the class left. When they walked out though Jaune saw Cardin glaring at Pyrrha. 'Fool doesn't understand what he'll get himself into if he tries anything.' Jaune thought before following Pyrrha out of class and back to the doors.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The next few days went by quickly with Cardin keeping his distance like always but Jaune noticed that Cardin had taken to glaring at Pyrrha over him. When Friday came up the class all went on their field trip into Forever Fall. The class got sent about to collect tree sap from the trees. Why, Jaune had no idea but he didn't care either as he simply filled up four jars quickly before storing them in Bab-ilu. Jaune turned to Ren and Nora to see Nora eating her sap without a care in the world. Jaune just shook his head at the sight not even surprised. He walked over to Pyrrha as she stabbed her weapon into a tree and began filling up a jar. He looked around to see most the class scattered about just collect their sap. Team RWBY was just a few feet away from his team each of them just filling their jars quickly.

"Jaune did you already collect your sap?"

Pyrrha asked getting a nod from Jaune.

"Yes, I stored it in Bab-ilu already so we don't have to carry it around. I also filled up 4 jars already."

Jaune said getting a nod from Pyrrha who simply tossed him a filled jar. He opened one of Bab-ilu's portals and collected the jar without a problem. Pyrrha smiled at this before moving on to fill another jar. Jaune just went on to look around the area bored not even caring for what was happening. He leaned back against a tree before hearing the sound of rustling. He turned to see a small hill just a few yards away with someone atop of it. Most people wouldn't be able to see who the person was but Jaune could as he saw Cardin smirking as he pulled back his hand with a jar. Jaune quickly saw where Cardin was aiming as he prepared to throw the jar at Pyrrha. Jaune just sighed and opened Bab-ilu firing a spear off that flew like a bullet quickly shattering the jar in Cardin's hand. Cardin shouted about it as he was covered in sap.

Ren, Nora and Pyrrha all turned to Jaune in shock at him firing off a spear only for him to move off towards the cliffs.

"Jaune want did you do?"

Pyrrha asked worriedly while Ren glared at him demanding an answer.

"Cardin was just about to chuck a jar at Pyrrha. I destroyed the jar spilling its contents all over him."

Jaune said surprising Pyrrha and Ren. Nora though just ran up to him.

"Wait, you were protecting Pyrrha?"

Nora asked as Jaune raised a brow before looking to Pyrrha then back to Nora.

"Something like that."

Jaune said only for Nora to quickly pull him into a hug before he could push her away. He was about to shove her off him only for her to jump back smiling.

"See Ren, Jaune was protecting Pyrrha! I told you he wouldn't do anything bad to us!"

Ren looked skeptical but he turned back to Jaune and nodded at him.

"Believe what you want. I'm going to deal with that piece of trash."

Jaune said only for Pyrrha to stop him.

"It doesn't matter anymore. Cardin probably already regrets trying anything seeing as it back fired on him. So, you don't need to do anything."

Jaune stared at her blankly only for a loud scream to echo out. Everyone looked around before turning to see Cardin's teammates running their way. Yang stopped one of them quickly grabbing him by his shirt holding him off the ground demanding to know what was going on. The guy shouted about Grimm pointed in the direction he came from and saying Cardin was still there.

Jaune turned to look into the part of the forest the three came from. 'Looks like Pyrrha was right, I don't have to do anything.' Jaune thought before hearing Ruby say they had to go help him. He didn't understand what Ruby was thinking to go and help Cardin before running off.

Jaune didn't care for that before a loud roar of some kind echoed out through the forest. He wasn't sure what that was before feeling the faintest pass of Mana. Jaune let out a long bitter sigh before turning to look into the forest as Ruby, Pyrrha and Weiss all froze staring in shock. Jaune walked past them all and just drew his weapons from Bab-ilu.

"Get out of here. Now." Jaune said breaking the girls from their shock as they turned to him. "I will go deal with Cardin and what ever made that roar, you all go and stay with Goodwitch."

Jaune said Pyrrha and Ruby looked ready to argue only for the roar to echo out again stopping them. Pyrrha quickly shot Jaune a worriedly glance.

"Don't do anything reckless!"

Pyrrha shouted before turning with the others and running off to get Goodwitch. Jaune just shook his head at Pyrrha's pointless concern and moved to find what was in the forest.

End

 **AN/ look I did a cliff hanger for you people to scream at me for. Hurray, get ready to face the horrible wait of not knowing what is happening next. Nothing else to say other than one thing a reviewer brought up. So the person said that they didn't understand why Gilgamesh doesn't like Remnant, well let me point out a few things. One Gilgamesh doesn't like the grimm, he see's them like Casters monster, but not completely like it seeing as Gilgamesh does retrieve the weapons he uses against the grimm unlike how he would never retrieve the weapons he used on Casters monster. But Gilgamesh thinks the world is rotting so he wants nothing to do with it. His kingdom is the only thing he cares about and he will use the people in his kingdom as he sees fit. But he doesn't care what happens to them or the world. But Jaune being around Gilgamesh is kind of like Enkidu being around Gilgamesh were it mellows him out in a way. At least it starts to as we see Gilgamesh really isn't like Fate zero Gilgamesh as the story has developed. I mean if Gilgamesh never met Jaune and Weiss' father met him then Weiss father would be dead. Ok other than that I am done talking.**

 **Leave me a review so I know what you like about the story so far.**

 **Also fav and follow if you wish.**


	10. Chapter 10

Son of Babylon

Chapter 10

 **4 years ago**

Gilgamesh stood looking over the edge of the Hanging Garden down to the ice like capital of Atlas. He felt a slight ping of anger at the sight of the Kingdom. 'What is this bland and dreary place? Such a fitting home for the humans.' Gilgamesh thought before the sound of foot falls drew his attention. He turned to see Jaune walking up with a black coat with white fur around the collar. "What are you doing?" Jaune asked stepping up beside him looking down over Atlas as well. "Please don't tell me you're thinking of attacking them?"

Gilgamesh glared at Jaune for asking such a stupid question before shaking his head. "No, while Atlas is a worthless Kingdom; I won't kill them. Even if I want to." Jaune just sighed but didn't argue with Gilgamesh. He turned looking over the Garden as snow slowly fell from the sky around them. The lights of the Gardens shining brightly making a magnificent sight. It was a spectacular scene as the snow was changed to a green and gold color from the lights of the Garden shining off it. It was amazing and while Gilgamesh didn't like Atlas he had to admit that the Garden did have a nice look in the snow. "What did you want Jaune?"

Jaune let out a deep breath, steam filling up before his face before fading as he turned to Gilgamesh. "Well I wanted to know how your talk with that General went?" A scowl stretched across Gilgamesh's face in an instant as he turned from Jaune with a growl. Gilgamesh's reaction was enough of an answer for Jaune to understand what happened. But he stayed silent to wait for his reaction.

"His name was Ironwood and he is by far the biggest fool I have ever met in my life!" Jaune just passed a glance to Gilgamesh as he glared down at Atlas. "That man dared to try and order me around! He demanded that I join the council to support the other kingdoms! The fool even had the nerve to call me a fool if I didn't! If I ever meet the General again I will force him to his knees as he begs for my forgiveness!"

Jaune just sighed pocketing his hands looking up to the sky. "I guess your anger is understandable. For someone to come into your Kingdom and tell you what is best for you to do is pretty insulting." Gilgamesh nodded at him.

"That is correct, I'm glad that we're leaving this frozen wasteland soon. I don't want to spend another year in this pit." Jaune just shrugged at Gilgamesh's words turning around to walk away.

"I guess, but at least we've finally dealt with this stupid Atlas debacle. I'd rather not have an army show up saying we must head to their Kingdom. That's just annoying." Gilgamesh had to agree with him on that as he turned around to follow Jaune into the Garden to get out of the snow. Still though Gilgamesh paused turning to look out over the frozen wasteland that made Atlas feeling a strange sense of Mana coming from just past the kingdom. He wasn't sure what it was but he knew it was a threat. 'I best keep an eye out incase whatever is creating that mana comes closer.' Gilgamesh thought before entering the Garden to go take a hot bath.

 **Present day**

Jaune stepped forward through Forever Fall passing through the red bushes just to come up to a tattered and destroyed clearing. He saw Cardin laid flat in a heap mumbling in pain as he held a wound in his side. The ground was stained red with Cardin's blood only being darker than the leaves that covered the rest of the forest floor. Jaune just huffed at the sight of Cardin before looking around to see what might have caused all the damage. He slowly stepped past Cardin before pausing as Cardin grabbed his leg. "H-help me… W-we need to l-leave before it comes back." Jaune simply kicked Cardin's hand away from him before turning to look over the clearing. He stepped forward into the center of the clearing looking around closely at the tree line. His eyes scanning over everything closely before stopping at the sight of something black moving through the trees. 'So that is where the Mana is coming from. It must be another corrupted Heroic Spirit.' Jaune thought as he looked over the black mass carefully.

He looked back to Cardin who groaned trying to crawl away. He shook his head at him before turning back to the object in the trees. He stared closely at it before opening one of Bab-ilu's portals and fired a spear at it. He was about to turn away only to see the black object shoot forward towards the spear catching it. Jaune's eyes widened in shock as the object entered the clearing revealing a giant black knight covered in a thick black smoke that seemed to be leaking from its armor. In its hand was the spear Jaune fired as it quickly closed the distance between them? 'How the hell did that thing catch my spear!' Jaune cursed raising Enki in tonfa form to block the black knight's attack as it slashed out with the spear. The strike hit Jaune with so much force it made his hands go numb as he was sent flying back across the clearing. He quickly flipped in the air righting himself holding a hand down sliding it over the ground balancing him. When his feet touched the ground again just at the edge of the clearing the black knight was on him, a deep growl escaping it as it brought the spear down on Jaune.

He quickly cart wheeled to the side barely dodging the strike as the earth exploded where he stood. He cursed before spinning on his hand slashing out with his tonfa's. The strike was blocked by the knight as it grabbed the tonfa in hand. Jaune cursed again before using the knight's hold to steady himself as he brought his knee down slamming it into the knight's head. The strike made a loud clang of metal but barely affected the knight. Jaune growled in frustration letting go of his tonfa pushing away from the knight just as it lifted him over head. Jaune flipped through the air landing on the ground just in time to duck under another attack. He growled taking his sword in both hands slashing up cutting across the knight's chest in a spray of sparks making the knight stagger back dropping the spear and his second blade. Jaune quickly retrieved the second half to Enki before jumping back away from the black knight opening all ten portals of Bab-ilu before firing as many Noble phantasms as he could.

Jaune had expected that to be the end of the fight, to watch the knight get rendered into a pincushion of Noble Phantasms only for the black knight to easily catch and deflect each Noble Phantasm that came its way. Jaune's eyes widened in shock which proved detrimental to him as that moment of shock gave the black knight enough time to close in on him. Jaune's body reacted for him quickly bringing his blades up to block the black knights strike as it cut at him with the Noble Phantasm. Jaune barely blocked the strike though as the blade of Durandal cut into his side ripping through his shirt, but not his skin. Jaune could only assume this was because of his aura having been unlocked. 'So there was one upside to aura.' Jaune thought before being sent flying across the clearing crashing into the tree line with an explosion of red leaves and dust. The black knight let out a mighty roar slamming a foot into the ground that made the ground shake.

Cardin dragged himself to a seated position against a tree trunk staring in shock at where Jaune had crashed and at the black knight. He couldn't believe what he had seen as he watched the black knight roar again, the black smoke around its body spilling out almost like a tar. Only the sound of twigs snapping drew his attention as he turned to a sight that made his eyes widen in shock. Jaune stepped out of the red dust cloud a hand held against his neck as he bent his head to the side till a loud pop could be heard. His shirt was ripped apart revealing his chest and the marks of Bab-ilu while a sheen of white energy flickered over him. He sighed in relief before turning to the black knight which roared at him again. He slowly glared at the Black knight before taking a deep breath. "I must admit, I haven't been pushed so far into a corner before in my life." The knight let out another roar tightening its hold on Noble Phantasm. Jaune glared at the knight's hand his eyes turning red as the tattoos over his body began to glow. "You worthless abomination! You dare to use my treasures! You dare to strike me! For this you shall face a fate fare worse than death!"

Jaune roared out throwing his hands to the side as golden portals began to open up around him. More and more portals opened up as Jaune drew forth Enki. "Now you beast, let us see how long you stand in defiance!" Jaune shouted slamming the pommels of Enki together as it formed into a bow. The black knight let out a roar before charging forward as the portals around Jaune began to fire off. Countless numbers of Noble Phantasms began to pepper the knight who simply began to deflect, block and parry the strikes away. Jaune stood back in the tree line drawing back Enki's golden string. A golden arrow appeared against the bow as Jaune took aim. He took careful aim watching as the black knight continued to move close with each Noble Phantasm he caught and deflected. "Sword of the End, Enki!" Jaune shouted the arrow in hand glowed brightly as he released it letting it sail through the air towards the knight.

The black knight quickly deflected two more Noble Phantasm's before turning on the arrow which he brought an axe down on in hopes of stopping it. Only the force of the arrow striking into the axe had so much force it sent his arm flying back with a giant explosion that sent the black knight crashing through the forest with a shock wave that uprooted the tree line. Cardin, who had been sat watching the display in complete and under shock, was sent flying back through the trees by the blast before crashing into another tree farther into the forest. After the explosion, had cleared though Cardin looked on into the clearing as a giant crater was seen where the black knight had been. Jaune stood off to the side having not moved from his spot at the tree line panting heavily. 'Damn, I used up way to much Mana in that attack.' Jaune thought quickly taking a knee using Enki as a crutch to hold him up. He looked up behind him as all the golden portals had faded away. 'Did I just open Babylon?' Jaune had no idea how he summoned so many portals but he knew that he had used up all his Mana with Enki's activation.

This was the second time he ever invoked Enki's name. Still this wasn't Enki's full power, it was just the start of it. Jaune got lucky though seeing as the attack had knocked the knight away. He was certain it didn't kill it, the knight had to of been wounded though. Jaune moved to get to his feet only for the sound of people shouting to draw his attention. He turned into the tree line just in time to see his team and team RWBY alongside Glynda running into the clearing. They stared at the destruction before them all before turning to Jaune as he pushed himself to his feet.

"The beast is gone, I failed to kill it." Jaune turned looking into the forest to sense for any Mana only to feel nothing. He let out a sigh of relief at this knowing full well if the knight hadn't disappeared he wouldn't have been able to beat it seeing as he used up all his Mana. "Cardin is over there, he needs medical attention." Jaune moved to walk towards his team only to feel the world around him spin as he fell to his knees. 'I really over did it.' Jaune thought as he blacked out.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Jaune's eyes slowly opened to the sight of a white ceiling. He turned to look around the room he found himself in to see it was a hospital like room. 'I must be in the medical bay. I really did over do it in that fight.' He thought slowly sitting up as he kicked his legs off the side of the bed. He looked down at himself to see he was shirtless but still had his pants on. 'Looks like I wasn't out too long.' He thought as he sat for a second before pushing himself to his feet staggering some but balancing himself at the end. He took a deep breath before turning, opening the door to his room looking out into the hallway. As he did this he came to the sight of Ozpin talking to a doctor at the front desk. He huffed at the sight of the man but pushed out into the hall walking towards him. "What brings you here?"

Jaune asked surprising Ozpin and the doctor. "Mr. Arc you're up." Ozpin almost sounded surprised but Jaune could tell the bastard had already known he would be up sooner or later. The doctor did look surprised as he came up to Jaune looking him over. Jaune quickly waved the doctor way as he stared at Ozpin. The doctor looked at him questionably but left when Ozpin told him it was ok to go. "How are you feeling? The doctor had said you were suffering from exhaustion when we brought you in earlier today."

Jaune nodded at Ozpin glad he came up with an excuse for him. He slowly crossed his arms over his chest. "Good, at least it wasn't anything to bad. But you still haven't answered my question. What brings you here?"

"You're right. Please forgive me." Ozpin straightened up waving a hand back towards the room Jaune walked out of. "Why don't we talk in private?" Jaune watched as Ozpin walked past him towards the room. Jaune thought about just walking away and leaving Ozpin to his own devices. But he figured he could humor Ozpin and listen to him. Jaune walked back into the room where Ozpin stood waiting for him.

"So, are you going to answer the question?" Ozpin nodded at him waving for Jaune to sit down. He just ignored the gesture waiting for Ozpin to answer him. Ozpin just stood for a second before sighing and reaching up to adjust his collar.

"Right, well I guess we should get down to business." Jaune crossed his arms over his chest again slowly tiring of Ozpin's constant attempts at filler. "First I should tell you that thanks to your actions Mr. Winchester is doing fine thanks to you saving him." Jaune cocked a brow in surprise at Ozpin's words.

"Who said I saved him?" Jaune asked surprising Ozpin. He looked up to Jaune as if expecting him to elaborate but he didn't. He cleared his throat before speaking up again.

"Right, well you actions had the added benefit of saving Mr. Winchester so I have to thank you for that." Ozpin said only for Jaune to roll his eyes at him.

"Please, that doesn't sound like a benefit. It sounds like a draw back." Jaune waved his hand to the side dismissively surprising Ozpin again. "Really if anything Cardin should have died out there. That would have been best. Belligerent little fools like him have no right to even be Huntsman."

That got a glare out of Ozpin but he took a deep breath calming himself. "Yes well it doesn't change the fact you saved him. Now as enjoyable as it may be to argue our beliefs on this topic I want to get to the real matter at hand." Jaune had been waiting for this, knowing fool well Ozpin was going to try and question him about the battle. "Now you see Mr. Winchester had told Ms. Goodwitch and I about the strange black knight that attacked him and his team. He spoke about how powerful the knight was and the battle you went through with the knight was. He had difficulties explaining what he saw, so I felt maybe you could explain your side of the story."

Jaune shrugged at Ozpin turning away from Ozpin. "I guess I can do that, ask what you want to know and I will tell you what happened."

Ozpin nodded at this before sitting down on one of the chairs in the room. "Let's start then. Cardin claimed that in your battle with the Black Knight is that you summoned weapons through your semblance's portals. Now this is something I have seen you do, but the part that is interesting is that he said after you took a very jarring attack, you were able to summon a wall of portals. Is this true?"

Jaune nodded at Ozpin. "Yes, as you know I didn't have any aura before, so I assume because my aura was unlocked my semblance was able to fully manifest." Ozpin nodded at this answer but Jaune could tell Ozpin didn't fully believe him.

"Alright then, the next thing Cardin claimed was that your weapon turned into a bow and I'm paraphrasing but he claimed that your bow fired a magic golden arrow from nowhere. He also claimed that the arrow created an explosion that destroyed the clearing. Glynda could also vouch for this, seeing as the clearing was indeed destroyed." When Ozpin said this his eyes seemed to harden as he stared at Jaune closely. Jaune narrowed his eyes back at Ozpin wondering why he seemed so interested in the magic part. He rather not reveal anything about himself to Ozpin.

"I guess Cardin must have been pretty out of it. My semblance allows me to store things within it. So the idea of me storing arrows isn't too out there. Also have you never heard of dust arrows that explode?" Ozpin narrowed his eyes at Jaune's smart ass answer, but didn't seem to argue with him. He took a deep breath standing up and turning to Jaune.

"I will take my leave then, but you should know Jaune, you'll need to trust me. I'm only trying to help you." Jaune scoffed at Ozpin.

"If that's true then you wouldn't be hiding things yourself. You should know better than I that trust is earned, not given." Ozpin frowned at his words but didn't argue as he walked out of the room. Jaune waited till the door clicked close as he let out a small sigh running a hand through his hair. 'I really dislike that man.' Jaune thought before looking down at the marks of Bab-ilu over his body. He slowly slid a hand over the marks on his chest remembering how he opened all those portals. He had no idea how he connected to Babylon but he had and it was beyond anything he expected. It had taken all his mana to keep the portals open and to cycle through all the Noble Phantasms while also using Enki's power. He truly had no idea how he did it, but he felt it did have something to do with his aura being unlocked. While his aura had no effect on his mana, the idea of a Semblance doing something to him wasn't too out there. He was a pseudo heroic spirit, so his aura had to have some type of effect on his body's capabilities. With a sigh Jaune ran a hand through his hair before thinking about maybe giving Gilgamesh a call to tell him about the corrupted heroic spirit he saw.

End

 **AN/ yep I am back. Sorry for the delay with chapters, just for three weeks I got tired and didn't do shit. No excuses other than me being a lazy ass. But hurray you happy little reader people get to see this story again. Also I do have a poll running for other possible heroic spirits I want to throw into RWBY to mess with Jaune. I do it because I can. Do hit the poll on my profile.**

 **Please do leave a review so I know what you happy little reader people think of the story so far.**

 **Also follow and fav if you want.**


End file.
